Duels of the Chosen
by Time Mage
Summary: Now the group of teens is faced by the first of the deadly agents sent after them, Panik. Can Tina overcome his viceouse Fiend Deck? Rating for intense holographic dueling, but not obcene language or situations. R&R.
1. Trapped by the Shadow Games

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or Duel Monsters, or Master of Cards by Chuck ZFB. I strongly recommend that you read his story before mine. This is a PARALLEL of that fic, and was written with his permission. So, if you don't like parallel stories, don't go any further. But, if you do, read on. And now I present....

  
  


Chapter One: Trapped By The Shadow Games 

  
  


"I'm gonna get you someday Tina!" I challenged my close friend. I had dueled with her on many occasions, and only been successful once. Well, if you can call forcing her into a surrender a win.

She and her sister were some of the best I knew. Meren, her sister, was almost as good, but had perhaps the more superior cards. She had been able to obtain powerful cards such as, well, you'll see later on. 

My, I mean, our story, starts that same day that Tina had pummeled me and my deck into the ground, big time. Her combinations were unbeatable, in most cases. Meren, on the other hand, could always pull some crazy card out of nowhere. I myself, just had what it took to get back up and try again. That and repetitively crush my little brother and his friends. 

But I'm getting off subject again. We were killing time in the cafeteria. It was exam week, and since they didn't have permission to walk home with me, I had decided to stick around and help them pass the time for a few hours before the busses arrived. I was shuffling my deck, preparing for my rematch with the black haired female. She was doing the same.

"Your funeral, Lance." she smiled back at me. 

I laid my deck down, when I felt a cold chill shoot up my spine. I raised my head too find that Tina was gone. A thick black veil was shrouding everything around me. The table itself was different; a smaller, square one with twin dueling matts painted onto it. I looked around in confusion. It looked like something I had seen on a Japanese cartoon. 

"Well, well." a cold, chilling voice spoke up. It was familiar, and very recognizable. That was that scary part. "It looks like my spell worked. You're here safely, as are your companions. This should work out quite nicely. I should earn just enough points to..." 

"Pegasus." I seethed.

"Very impressive." he applauded, walking out of the darkness. "Your friends still have as of yet to figure it out." he laughed. He was in his usual red suit with the ruffled V neck. I also took note of the awkward golden eye in his left socket. "I thought that you might be the first to realize what you're up against. I must say that I look forward to dueling such a conclusive player, such as yourself. I think that..."

I was starting to get mad. "What are you talking about. Points? My friends? Talk in a sensible way!" I shouted in my rage. 

"Yes, yes. Well, I suppose that you deserve a brief explanation. First of all, this truly is real. Just a different dimension. I intend to duel you and your friends in order to increase my rank and prove my worth to the Champion of my world, so that I might face him. As to how I can communicate with your friends at the same time as you is that I am using a new spell in order to divide myself into three separate personages, in order too do battle with each of you at the same time. And don't harbor any delusions of rescue. As I have already stated, this is simply a separate dimension from the one you are use to. The Shadow Realm at that. The bridge between all others. And I'm using part of my magical energies to mask us from the Champion, so he has no idea that you're here. So we can proceed without interruption. Now, let the Shadow Game begin."

"Don't I have a choice?" I asked.

"No, not really. If even one of you fails to win, all of you will remain trapped in this realm. Now, sit down and prepare to Duel."

I did so, not ready to put it passed Pegasus to do something as sick as trap three teenagers in another dimension for not dueling him. I picked up my hand, and observed it.

'Not bad. A couple of traps and low level monsters. I should be able to gain an early advantage with these. I'm never going to criticize Tina's deck construction abilities. She's a genius.' 

"We'll even Duel using the rules of your world. With eight thousand Life Points, and direct damage, you should have the advantage, shouldn't you?"

"Not if you're using that Millennium Eye to read my mind and hand." I responded cooly. 

"Don't worry. I'm already using more magic than I probably should. If I were to use the Eye's power to look into your mind, the Champion would see through the mask I've set up, and I would be disqualified. Something I'm not really all that eager to have happen." 

"Just play." 

"As you wish. I'll star by playing a card face down, and a monster in defense mode." he said, laying the cards down. 

'I don't like that one face down card. Knowing Pegasus, it's some extremely powerful trap. So, I'll just defend.' 

"I'm going to defend as well, and place two cards face down." I explained. 

"How weak you are. And now, I'll sacrifice my Witch of the Black Forest to summon my Parrot Dragon in attack mode." he laughed. A young woman with black raven hair, and dressed in a thick black robe appeared. Then, she melted away, and a large green parrot appeared. It looked fairly harmless, but then again, looks can be deceiving. Armed with massive talons, a long tail, and scaly skin, this thing was more powerful than most people gave it credit for. "Attack with your Bombarding Beak, while I activate my Witch's special ability and search my deck for a monster with 1500 or less defense points." he laughed. The bird flew up and dived down on my defense monster, its beak poised. 

What appeared on my field was a monolith statue. It was huge, standing on one knee, bending over with its arms crossed across its chest. His monster collided, and ricocheted off, no damage done.

"You attacked my Giant Soldier of Stone. With his defense points equaling your attack, you can't penetrate him." I smiled. But I knew that since it was only the beginning, I couldn't get to overconfident. Pegasus still had many more powerful monsters, and some of the greatest strategies in the game at his disposal.

"I figured as much. Well, I'm going to erode that colossus of yours." he grinned that frightening grin. He held three cards up, and layed them down to show me. "I'm using my Polymerization card to fuse my Crass Clown, with my Dream Clown, to form Bickuribox in attack mode." I watched in horror as a hideously fat clown with a pole in its hand, and another one with a red bandana with white polka-dots on its head, and holding some little balls in its hands. These two then shifted closer to one another, swirling into each other. When the intense light was gone, I saw a simple Jack-in-the-Box floating in the air above me. Simple, until it burst open and a little sock-puppet with a jesters hat, large beak, blue cape, and overly-sized gloved hands popped out, swinging back and forth on a metal spring. (2300/2000). "Bickuribox, Grim Scythe Slash!" It launched forward, pulling a wickedly curved scythe out of its mouth. 

'That is so wrong.' I thought to myself, reaching for one of my down cards, flipping it up. Around my soldier, a wall formed, my golem acting like the key-stone. Pegasus' monster swung the blade down, cracking the metal weapon on the barrier, recoiling back towards its side, as Pegasus' Life Point counter dropped by two hundred points. "Sorry Pegasus, but my Castle Walls card raised my defense points up to 2500 for this turn, and your attack was only 2300, meaning that you lost 200 points." I laughed at him. Sure it was only a small victory, and only a meager lead. But to have scored this against Pegasus, I was proud. Really, I was. But that didn't mean I was ready to loose focus. I was still on the defense, and he already had twenty three hundred point of attack ready to break me down on my next turn. I was going to need something better.

I reached for the deck, when a sharp jolt shot through my head, causing me to freeze and reach my hand up towards temple. I blinked a few times, and then looked back up. 'What was that?' I shook it off and picked the card up off my deck. 

"I play a monster in defense mode, and then I'll use this magic card," I declared, turning a card from my hand to show the man with platinum blond hair. It depicted two men in medieval armor, both struck my some king of agony. "Share the Pain." I said, laying it down. 'We both choose one monster on our side of the field, and offer it up to the Graveyard. And since you only have Bickuribox in play, you have no choice but to select it. I myself will discard my newly played Sangan. Which you should know, acts like your Witch of the Black Forest, only for monsters with an attack of 1500 or less." I said, searching my deck, finding the card I wanted, and pulling it out adding it to my hand. "Looks like things are going my way."

He only chuckled as he drew another card. "Your way indeed. But for how long." he smiled. "Besides, you miscalculated. I also have Parrot Dragon on the field. So, I'll discard him instead. And, now I can crumble your defense right here and now. For I play my Dark Rabbit, and double his attack points using my Negative Energy spell." he cried and as disproportionate hare jumped out of nowhere. It was clad in metal shoulder pads, leather straps crossing over its front, a gladiator like skirt, and sticking its tongue out at me. It immediately grew in size, as its power doubled from 1100 to 2200. "Dark Rabbit, attack!" The monstrosity bounded over and delivered dozens of lightening fast punches to my Stone Solder, which crumbled bit by bit into dust until nothing was left.

Then it hit again. Another sharp pain, only worst this time. It was becoming harder to focus, or even just see. And with this strange new disability, and all my monsters on the field gone, my chances at victory suddenly looked very bad. And I swear, I have never before been more scared.

'If I loose, though, what will happen to my friends? What?'

  
  


To Be Continued...

  
  


Read on. I'm producing this as quickly as I could. And please, don't flame me about spelling and grammar mistakes. I wont listen to those. 


	2. Tina's Duel

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or Duel Monsters, or Master of Cards by Chuck ZFB. I strongly recommend that you read his story before mine. This is a PARALLEL of that fic, and was written with his permission. So, if you don't like parallel stories, don't go any further. But, if you do, read on. And now I present....

Chapter Two: Tina's Duel

I looked around bewildered. One minute, I've crushed Lance in a Duel back at school, and the next, I'm somewhere else, facing off against Maximilian Pegasus. Although I'm not quite sure about whether or not this is real, I am sure I'm going to play along, and save my friends if they are in trouble.

I sat down at the table and shuffled my deck. Pegasus had no idea what he was dealing with. I'm not trying to brag, but I'm a champion in my neighborhood. Of coarse, a large part of my strength comes from the fact that I'm great at building and refining decks. 

I picked up my hand and stared. Not a single high attack monster. Three Trap Cards, a Magic Card, and one weak Monster Card. Not good.

"I'll go first." he chuckled, picking up a card off the top of his deck.. "I'm going to lay one card in defense mode, and that will be all." 

I picked up a card. "I'll lay four cards face down," I said as I picked the non-monster cards out of my hand. "And I'll lay La Jinn, the Mystical Genie of the Lamp, in attack mode. But I'm not going to attack this turn." I said cautiously. A small golden lamp floated into the ring. A thin green stream seeped out and took the form of a broad shouldered genie. He crossed his arms and looked down on Pegasus. I looked straight at Pegasus, my attention never wavering, as he picked up a card, and set it face down. 

"I'll lay one more card face down," I said, putting my newly drawn card onto the table. "And then I'll put Neo the Magic Swordsman in attack mode. And I'll attack with La Jinn." I decreed. A tall, lean man in steal armor, and brandishing a long sword walked onto the field. Meanwhile, La Jinn was pressing his inner wrists together, gold energy forming. He then thrust both arms out, and a wave of magic struck Pegasus' defending monster. What appeared on his side was a small alligator that looked like it would have been featured on a four-year old's t.v. show. But La Jinn simply washed the card away. "Now, I attack with Neo." The worrier held his left index finger up to the lade, a blue glow shining from the tip of his gloved hand. He ran the finger across the edge of the blade and coated in a thin field of magic. He then raised the sword high above his head, and swung down, the blue edge leaving the blade, and smashing directly into Pegasus himself. "That'll drop your life points down to 6300."

But strangely, he only laughed. "Well done. I should have seen that one. But, not this time around. Oh well. I'll next lay another card down, and then one monster in defense mode." 

'Why does he keep on playing in defense mode. I know he much stronger monsters in his deck. He should have drawn some by now. I'm going to have to get defensive myself.' I mentally decided. 

"I lay card face down in defense mode, and then I attack with La Jinn." I said, placing only one card down. La Jinn powered up and attacked. But when the light faded, a large bronze colored bell was standing in my way.

"You activated my Ceremonial Bell." Pegasus chortled. "It forces us to both play with an exposed hand. And its defense is fifty points higher than your attack, so you loose the difference. You have 7950."

"That's still a lot more than you." I countered.

"For now, maybe." he pointed out as we put our hands down behind the Magic/Trap Zone. I only had a De-Spell card. But, then, I looked to find that he had a Toon Summoned Skull, Toon Dark Magician Girl, Red Archery Girl and a Dust Tornado. He then drew his new card and set another monster in defense mode.

'I have got to go on the offence and keep him getting the necessary tribute. It's all I can do to stop the Toon Monsters.' I drew and looked. 'Perfect.' I mentally chimed. 

"I sacrifice my face down monster, and Neo the Magic Swordsman, to summon this monster." A sort of vortex opened up above the field, and out of it descended a ball of light. "And my face down card was the Man-Eater Bug, which means I can instantly wipe out any one of your monsters on the field. And I choose the one you just put down." I finished. A life-size beetle jumped out and latched onto the female that appeared on the field. My monster then began o glow and then exploded. It was a Witch of the Black Forest that I had destroyed. 

"And I'll activate its ability now." he smiled. He searched his deck and added another card, which he added to his hand on the table.

'Another Toon Summoned Skull!" I gasped. But I shook it off. I already had a way at his Life Points. "I now complete the summon." I said as the pure white sphere began to fade. A feminine figure's outline could be seen within. As more of the light diminished, six wings could be made out. Then, it was all gone. She stood tall with her arms out slightly. Her hair was lavender, and her garments were a golden dress that had a slit up the side that reached her lower knee. "Wingweaver!" I shouted. But Pegasus simply leaned back, crossing his arms and closing his eyes, a small smile tugging at his face. Then I felt it. I felt a great deal of strength leave me. It was as if a I had been injected with an anaesthetic, and had my lungs caught in a vice, all at one. "And...I att..."

"Not so fast." he piped up, reaching for one of his two hidden cards, flipping the first of the two over. It depicted an imp of some king, reaching out of a deep, narrow hole that it was trapped in. "My Trap Hole card will dispose of that saraphess." he said with intense glee. A hole opened up underneath my Wingweaver. It pulled on her, as if with some kind of vacume. Once she was fully underneath the rim, it closed up.

'One of my strongest cards.' I cried within. 'But, it wont be in vain.' I though, reaching for one of my own traps, flipping it over. Mine was similar to the Trap Hole he had just used, only it showed two villagers trying to escape a chasm. "Michizure." I shouted. Twin arms reached out and grabbed onto his other face down card, which revealed itself to be a Man-Eater Bug. 

"And I'll use it to wipe the field clean, by obliterating the only monster you have in play." he opened his eyes and stared at my monster. "Goodbye, La Jinn. It was nice destroying you." he chuckled. His insect jumped upon my genie, and exploded. 

Then I felt more of my energy leave. It was insane. "What's happening to me?" I gasped in pain. My eyes were drawn up by that insane laugh once again.

"You'll figure it out." he exclaimed. "Or you wont survive."

  
  


To be Continued...

There you have it. Keep it going.


	3. Meren Falls

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or Duel Monsters, or Master of Cards by Chuck ZFB. I strongly recommend that you read his story before mine. This is a PARALLEL of that fic, and was written with his permission. So, if you don't like parallel stories, don't go any further. But, if you do, read on. And now I present....

Chapter Three: Meren Falls?

"What's going on here?!" I shrieked as I stared into Pegasus' eyes, still not quite ready to buy his story. He had that creepy, all-knowing look on.

Then he chuckled as he began to speak. "I already told you. Your friends have excepted it to be fact. Why wont you. Hmhmhm." he chortled. I cringed. That laugh had always been unnerving. "Now, let us begin." he commanded.

I put my deck down on the table and drew my hand. 'Not bad. Two traps, one magic, and two high defense monsters.' I noted on first site, noticing the purple, green, and brown card outlines.

"I'll go first, little girl." he grinned that sinister grin, drawing a cards and selecting two from his hand. "And I'm going to lay Red Archery Girl in defense mode, along with a card face down." On the field appeared a clam shell, which opened to expose a young girl with green hair the exact same style as Pegasus. She had a thin white tank-top on to cover her upper body, but she had no need for any form of pants, since she had a mermaids tail. In her arms she clutched a small bow with a single arrow. (1400/1500)

"I'll also defend, and place three cards face down." I countered. Four spaces between us started to flash a pale golden glow. 

"Then next, I will simply put another monster in defense mode." 

'Why did he play Red Archery Girl face up, and then that one face down?' I asked myself.

"And then, switch my Archery Girl into attack mode." As he said these very words, the clam's shell opened up fully and the mermaid knocked her arrow and pulled, taking aim. I began to smile. "Whirlpool Arrow." he commanded. She released the arrow, which left the bow with a twang. It zipped across, towards my down monster. The space flashed, and a young maiden in a green gown appeared. She was kneeling, with hands clasped, and chanting words that I had no way of deciphering. A bright aura enveloped her, shattering the arrow in contact. I also watched as Pegasus' Life Points dropped to 7400. But he only smiled.

"And now, I'm going to enhance my defenses by equipping my Mystical Elf with the Horn of Light and Book of Secret Arts..."

"Hold it." he commanded as part of the barrier around my Elf came together to form a small horn, and the rest of it brightened, raising her defense by 1100. "I activate a Trap Card." he explained, reaching for the down card. It showed a single water droplet with the shadow of a mermaid in it. "Tears of a Mermaid. Since you just activated those Equipment Magic Cards, it activates. It will destroy your magic card immediately. I choose to disable the Book of Secret Arts." As he said this, the eyes of his monster began to glow, and hundreds of bubbles flowed out of them, covering my Elf, and toning her shield down slightly.

'Why did he target that one. He should have gone after my Horn of Light." I pondered. I then reached down for one of my own Trap Cards. "It's time to find out what you're hiding." I said as I lifted it up. "With my permanent Trap, Light of Intervention." From above, a large conduit if light illuminated the entire field, and turned Pegasus' face down monster over so that i could see it. A black bunny in armor sat in a crouch with his arms up to protect him.

"My turn." he chimed. "And now, to devastate your Life Points." he spoke laying a card down in defense mode, and then another in his Magic/Trap Zone. I showed a small blue circle with a black letter 'E' in the center, and lightning crackling from it. "Negative Energy!" he shouted with glee. His Dark Rabbit grew to be twice the normal size, as its power doubled. (2200/1500). "And I'll also use this." His next card was of an armored soldier on one knee, and a white 'X' across it. "Stop Defense will transfer you Mystical Elf to attack mode, where it is quite vulnerable." She stood up and put her arms down to her sides.

'That's why he disabled my Book of Secret Arts. Because it raised my Elf's defense and attack. Now she's dead.'

"Rabbit Punch!" he declared. His monster bounded over, a boxing glove appearing over his right fist. He delivered a devastating blow to my monster, and destroyed both her, and fourteen hundred of my Life Points. The score was now my 6600 against his7400. Still close, but holding me at quite the disadvantage. "And I'll have my Red Archery Girl attack your Life Points directly, Miss Meren." The mermaid fired another arrow, which struck my shoulder and causing it to erupt in pain. I now had only 5100. "Your turn."

I reached for my deck, suddenly, I felt weak. 'Was it because of that last attack, or something else?' I took a few sharp breathes, blinked my eyes, and then proceeded to pick the card up."I'll set a Castle of Dark Illusions face up in defense mode, and then activate one of my placed cars, Gravekeeper's Servant." I said. A full moon appeared above the field, barely visible through the sheer brightness from my Light of Intervention. It released a thin beam that struck Pegasus deck. "Now, whenever you try and attack, I'll be waiting to discard a card from the top of your deck." I smiled. Then, I was hit by the mother of all headaches. I reached up to messuage my temples, but to no avail. I just couldn't shake it. 

"It wont make a difference." he chuckled, observing his newest card. "Because it's going to end now. Time for one of my favorites." he said, laying it down. I saw my greatest fear come to life. I saw, for just a second only, a green pop-up book with an animated city drawn on it. "It's none other than the one and only Toon World." he smiled. "And I'll sacrifice both my monsters to bring out," he began, his voice growing with enthusiasm. "The Toon Summoned Skull, and Toon Dark Magician Girl." His first monster was a sort of skeleton demon that could have appeared on a child's cartoon. It's upper body stretched out of the book at its torso, and it shook with an uncontrollable laughter (2500/1200). His other was a young woman in blue robes with a pointed headdress. She carried a blue and gold baton, and had a rather adorable face (2000/1700). 

'How could Pegasus ever disgrace my favorite card with that copycat witch.' I seethed in my mind. 'At least he can't attack this turn, since he just summoned them. But next turn...' I shuddered. I picked my next card up, but then I was hit by another jolt in my head. My hand began to shake, and I dropped that card, which fortunately landed face down. I picked it up, and looked. It showed a golden ring with Gaelic symbols lining it, a mystical smoke rising up from it. 'My Magic Jammer! If I could have only drawn this last turn.' I looked my hand over. 'Both my Dark Magicians, my Dark Magician Girl, and a Card Destruction.' I grinned. I was about to pull off one of my signature moves.

"I play Dark Magician Girl in attack mode, by sacrificing my Castle of Dark Illusions." I giggled. My castle suddenly eroded and crumbled into dust, but a small, golden vapor remained, which began to take some form. A young lady that looked like she was like the big sister to Pegasus' appeared (2000/1700). "I will next play a magic card, Card Destruction. We will both discard our current hands, and draw new ones of the same number." I said, discarding both my Magicians. "And since I just sent two Dark Magicians to the graveyard, my favorite monster gets a six hundred point bonus, three hundred for each. And I'll then use one of the cards I just drew, Yami." I smiled, A black cloud covered the arena, and nearly blotted my Light of Intervention out. Then, my pain intensified. I began to feel so weak. My energy was leaving my, and my head was splitting. I was gonna go crazy with this going on. "And now... I'll attack...You Toon Skull with her." I staggered. My magician extended her wand, a small burst of black magic flying from it. It struck his Toon Summoned Skull, and destroyed it. "Your Toons may have the power to go after my Life Points directly, but they're still vulnerable to my monsters." I grinned. "And you lost 100 points." I watched with satisfaction as his counter dropped to 6300, because of the one thousand point price for using Toon World.

"Most impressive young one, but I'm afraid that this is about to end." he said, looking at his new hand. "I'll first a monster in defense mode, the Kaiser Seahorse." he described as a seahorse creature appeared. "And then I'll depose of your current traps with this, the Magical Neutralizing Force card." he smiled. A circle like the one in my Magic Jammer card appeared under my side of the field, and a black swirl erupted from it, pulling in the mystic moon above field, the black cloud of my field card, and even the shine from my Light of Intervention. "Toon Dark Magician Girl, attack." he commanded as his magess (as in a female mage) attacked the same way mine had, only his passing right by my monster, and hitting me. I nearly collapsed onto the table in my recoil, but managed to stop myself. I somehow looked at the Life Point counter to see that I had only 3100 points left, while he still had 5800, after paying five hundred points for attacking with a Toon. 

"I'll strengthen my Dark Magician Girl with this." I said as another maiden, only with green skin, and short black hair, appeared. She had her hands up in front of her chest, palms together, as if in the middle of a prayer. She then began to glow, fade, and then became a white vapor that flowed into my sorceress. Her point then wet up to 3300. Then, I nearly passed out. "A..Attack." I mumbled. She looked uncertainly at me, and then went on with the attack, destroying his copy of her. 'That'll teach 'im.'

"It makes no difference." he laughed. "You can do nothing to stop me. For I sacrifice my Kaiser Seahorse." he began, picking the card up to toss it into the graveyard. "Do you know why I put it onto the field?" he asked in a way that told me that he would explain anyway. "Because when I sacrifice Kaiser Seahorse to summon a light-type monster, it can act as two monsters." I gasped, even though my mind was only partially in tune. I could barely see straight. But I could still see his plan. "Which allows me to summon my Blue Eyes Toon Dragon." A creature that I can't explain appeared. It was indescribable. 

I picked up a card, looked at it, added it to my hand, and passed , my turn. I couldn't do anything.

"Blue Eyes Toon Dragon, White Lightning Attack!" he shouted. It sucked a large amount of air into its lungs, preparing for its ultimate attack. A pink beam rushed out, hurrying to strike my Life Points down. 

At that second, I found myself reaching for my last face down card on instinct. 'But what was that card?' I asked myself. 'Can it help?'

  
  


To Be Continued... 

There you have it. This is hopefully getting exciting. I'm almost done with Chapter Four. Keep a look out. And don't sue me for "Copying" Chuck's work. I did get permission.


	4. Lifes Retaliation

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or Duel Monsters, or Master of Cards by Chuck ZFB. I strongly recommend that you read his story before mine. This is a PARALLEL of that fic, and was written with his permission. So, if you don't like parallel stories, don't go any further. But, if you do, read on. And now I present....

Chapter Four: Life's Retaliation

Things were not going my way. Pegasus was in complete control of the field. I was defenseless, and he had a monster with 2200 attack points. Not exactly an easy task. I picked up my card. 'Alright. This'll work.' I smiled. I slapped it down onto the table, and on the field appeared about five or six green skinned goblins, each one armed with axes, picks, knives, hammers, and just about any other for of weaponry you can think of. They pounced upon the creature that could barely pass for a rabbit. Or as Kaiba liked to put it, the deranged rabbit. Something I have to agree with him on. Anyway, mt goblins tackled the monster and a huge explosion fallowed, with a decline of Pegasus Life Points by one hundred. The score was now Pegasus 7700, myself 8000. 

"What now Pegasus. My Goblin Attack Force crushed that beast. And although it will force them into defense mode for one turn, it doesn't matter. For I'll also lay two new cards face down. You move."

"Yes, and I think that maybe I should step my game up." he said. "I'll first use this Heavy Storm to destroy all Magic and Trap cards on the field, regardless as to what position they're in." he laughed. The wind of a hurricane kicked up and swirled, pulling on everything around us. I watched as my two traps, a Waboku and Attack and Receive, were whisked up into the air, and landed safely in the graveyard. "And I will then play my Red Archery Girl in attack mode, and eliminate your goblins from the field. Attack!" A clam shell rose out of the surface of the table. It opened to reveal a cute, little mermaid with green hair and a small bow and arrow. She pulled her arrow back and released. As her arrow zipped across the arena, my goblins actually lined up single file, each one exploding into shards of light as he was struck. "And I'll next attack your Life Points directly with Bickuribox. GO!" he commanded. I sat paralyzed as the demon toy sprung forth and slashed with his scythe. I felt the cold steel pass right through, me, and my Life Points dropped to 5700. 

Then, I felt it again. A lack of energy, a cloudiness over my mind, and a pain in my chest that was indescribable. I reared back in pain. My head felt like it going to explode. I braced myself on the table. 'What is causing this?' I demanded of myself. It was so frustrating. I needed to figure it out, but I couldn't focus to think it out. 'Alright, breath in, breath out. Focus all energy.' I recited to myself. I cleared my mind as best I could. 'Wait!' I shouted to myself. 'That's right. It's the Shadow Realm. The more monsters I have, or the stronger they are, the more strain it puts on you mind and body. Using a monster like Goblin Attack Force used a lot, because it has such a high attack, and it was composed of several beings. Alright.'

"I'm onto you Pegasus." I cried, lifting my head to stare into his face. I grinned weakly. "And I have no intention of losing to you. Not if it was because you were hiding like a coward behind a veil of confusion, and it cost me my friends. I can give my life willingly, if it will win for me!" I shouted. Then again, easier said then done. If I continued at this rate, I would die. But, I don't know if it would save my friends. I put my hand on my deck. I picked the next card up, shaking. "I'll lay a card face down, and put a monster in defense mode."

"How pathetic." he drowned. "Now, with this card, no defense is any good." hi voice began to chime. He held a card up. The green outline expressed it to be a magic card. I swear my hear skipped a beat, or two...or ten. It was none other than his ultimate weapon; Toon World. "And I'll use it to summon my Toon Gemini Elf, and my Toon Cannon Soldier. And, of course, I will pay one thousand Life Points to Toon World." First, two young ladies in blue dresses, and overly exaggerated body figures appeared, emerging from a green pop-up book. These were fallowed by a purple block with green arms and legs, and a small gun barrel in place of a head . "But since I just summoned them, I can't attack with them this turn. But, I can eliminate your defenses. Bickuribox, attack." A small turtle that looked like it was made of stone, and had a few plants growing on its back. 

"Not so fast, Pegasus." I shouted back, using as much of my strength as I could spare to smile. "I activate a Trap Card, Mirror Wall!" A barrier of blue crystal pieced together between his monster and mine. The image of Bickuribox appeared on the surface of it, and the monster demon puppet struck, along with its reflection.

"Aaah!" he cried. His monsters attack points instantly cut in half to 1150. 

"And now its my turn." I said, drawing a card. "First, I'll destroy Mirror Wall by not paying the two thousand Life points." I had to be careful. If I were to pay Mirror Wall's upkeep, I would be disastrous. "Next, I lay card face down, and then I sacrifice my Island Turtle, to summon, my Summoned Skull!" I shouted. My ultimate fiend rose up and glared at Pegasus and his monsters. "Summoned Skull, use Lightning Strike to annihilate the weakened Bickuribox." I shouted. My monster emitted high voltage lighting, directing it at the one monster that was once Pegasus strongest on the field. "The score is now you with 5350, and myself with 5700."

"Maybe, but you still lack the power to defeat me, as I will show you now. I'll first attack your Life Points directly with my two Toons," he explained. The elves both lunged at me, swiped at me with there long clawed hands. The strike bypassed my monster, as if it wasn't on the field. Then, Cannon Soldier charged up his gun-barrel, and fired a direct hit on my Life Points, or more accurately, me! I rocked back in my seat, startled by the blast. "But it doesn't end there. For now I summon another Witch of the Black Forest, and use Cannon Soldier to sacrifice her, deal another five hundred points of damage to you, and activate her effect." My eyes widened in horror as another black robed woman appeared, faded into the clumsy machine, and then, another golden blast struck me, this one harder. My seat actually tipped over, and I fell to the ground. "And to finish my move, I will switch both my Toons to defense mode." he bagan to laugh. As to weather it was the fact that I was now down to 1900 Life Points, or that I was struggling to get back up and into the game. 

I finally managed to get back into my chair, but had to lay my head on the table. I could barely feel anything in my body, my mind hurt so much...But then I remembered a statement I had made. 'I am willing to give my life for my friends.' I put a hand on top of my deck, began to pull it off the top, but my hand dropped. Neither myself, or myself could tell what card it was. 

Then, I began to remember my friends. 'They're fighting for themselves, and me. I can't give up on them now. They need me to keep going. Everyone is depending on me.' Then, I said it one last time. "I am willing to give my life for my friends." 

Suddenly, I felt different. I could sense my energy draining, but my mind was clearing. "I give my life to my monsters! In doing so, I can relieve my mind, and clear my thoughts!" 

As I said this, I felt a burning sensation flare up on my right hand. I looked and saw a dark blue light blaze. A crest was in the center. I looked like a cross, only the tips of the crossbar widened, and hooked down just the slightest bit. The top had a loop on the end as well. It was an Ankh, the Egyptian symbol of Life. 

Strangely, I felt my strength return. Everything was so clear. I felt renewed, and more powerful than ever before. I also felt a strong connection to my friends. I could sense them near me. 

"What...What's happening?!" Pegasus demanded. We both looked around to see the "walls" of the Shadow Realm melting away. I saw two tables, identical to the one I was sitting at, over to my right, about ten feet or so between each. But the reliving part was who was sitting at them.

***

Tina...

Pegasus had just destroyed my Wingweaver, one of my best monsters, before I could even attack with her. And what was worst, I was feeling weak. Overcome by some force. But I just couldn't figure out what it was. 'I'm I just going crazy?' I asked myself. 

It was Pegasus turn. With no monster on either players side, all he had to do was play a low level monster, and he could get at my Life Points without even trying. "First, I'll use this Heavy Storm card, to completely clear the field." I watched in horror as a large cyclone whirled to life, spinning vertically, and pulled all of our face down cards up, spun them around a few times, and then dropped them safely in our graveyards. "Ooo. Two Trap Holes, a Fissure, and Dark Energy. Tough loss." I gritted my teeth. "Now I'll lay my Red Archery Girl in attack mode. And I'll smite your Life Points down with her." An off-white clam shell emerged from the table. It opened to show a pretty little mermaid, clutching a small archery set in her arms. She drew her arrow back, released, and giggled as the arrow actually hit me. I felt as if someone had just jammed a large needle into my chest. I recoiled back in pain and shock.

"I'm going to lay two cards face down," I said, putting my De-Spell, and Waboku down. "And then I'll attack with Flash Assailant, who has an attack of 2000. Slash that mermaid." I commanded. A dark skinned man in aquamarine pants, no shirt, a blue head bandana, eye patch, and armed with a long knife, lunged at the Red Archery Girl, and speared through the alvine's shell, fallowed by an ear shattering scream. "Now you have only 5700 Life Points." I smiled. Then, the pressure came back. 'What is this?!" I screamed. 

"It doesn't matter now." he laughed. " For now I'll use my newest Magic Card, Toon World!" A small green story book burst onto the field. "I do hope you have a good sense of humor. Although, your friends didn't take very kindly to it. Oh well. I summon Toon Goblin Attack Force. Attack." A huge force of green goblins in yellow hard hats, armed in just about every way possible, jumped onto me, and began to instantly bang away at my arms and head, which really didn't help the pain I was already in. 

"Perhaps I should tell you finally what this incredible pressure you feel is. As you may, or may not know, in the Shadow Realm, each and every monster relies on its masters power to sustain it. Normally, it will forge a link between itself and your magical energies. However, your powers are so weak and unexercised, that they must target a new source of energy. In your case, your physical and mental capacities. So, the stronger the monster you summon, or the greater power it has, the more it will deteriorate you." Then, he broke into that insane laughter that only he is capable of.

'So that's it. And, that would explain why he wanted to duel here. It gives him an advantage. However, since he's not using his magic to put the strain on me, it wont be considered cheating. Not literally, any way.' I thought to myself. 'Well then, I need to think of some way to overcome this, and fast.' I reached for my deck...and then, I stopped. It was as if I had been hanging on by a thread, and then, it snapped. I collapsed. My head dropped and hit the table. My eyes closed. I was doing everything I could to stay awake. 

Then, I heard a familiar voice. "I am willing to give my life for my friends." 

It was Lance. 

'Such a kind sacrifice. But Lance, is that really the only solution?' I asked, as if hoping Lance could hear me. 'Is that really the best way to do it?' I asked one last time. I could feel my mind slipping away. It felt that darkness closing in on me.

Then, I felt as if I had fallen into a black hole, and then encountered a bright, pure silver light. It was calm and soothing. I thought as though it were speaking to me.

"I understand." I soberly said. 

My eyes snapped open. I lifted my head. Pegasus reeled back in surprise. An intense shine was bursting from the top of my hand. I saw what appeared to be two triangles standing next to each other , and a third stood on top of their tips, (think, the Tri-Force from Zelda). It was a bright silver.

I looked over at Pegasus, his face in horror and shock. I began to focus, and I pictured the Shadow Realm walls deteriorate. "You lose." I said.

***

Meren...

"Aaaaah!" I screamed as the pink sphere closed in on me. I found my hand moving towards my only face down card, unconscious and moving as if by itself. The card was flipped. Three women in blue robes, each holding a religious symbol. They took the blow and withered away. Pegasus glared as I realized what had happened. "Waboku." I whispered. I then silently thanked the Heart of the Cards. Why? Because it was the only logical explanation for how that card was there when I needed it most. But, I doubted that that would help. In one more turn, I would most likely pass out, and lose by default. But for now...

"I attack with the Dark Magician Girl!" I shouted. She swung her staff down on without effort, striking the demented dragon down. (Me:3100 Him:5000). Then, my head fell. Not onto the table, not down onto my arm. I hit the floor. 

"Does this mean you surrender?" Pegasus inquired in an all to innocent tone. 

'Do I?' I asked myself. 'It would be easiest.'

"Is that really the best way to do it?" 

It rang through my head, clearer than anything I had heard all match long. But the startling thing was that the voice belonged to my sister. 

"You have a unique gift." a new voice explained. "You have a faith in your deck like I have never before seen. Now stand up to Pegasus. Do not let him intimidate you. Rise up, and have faith. NOW" Then, I felt it. I felt a presence. No, two. Two people were near me. They were burning with a power, and I felt that same energy growing within me. I stood up, startling my opponent beyond all reason. I sat back down, and stared into his eyes strongly. 

That was when I noticed the golden light my hand was emitting. On top of my hand was a gold illumination. In the middle of it all, was a yellow symbol. It showed a crescent moon with a small orb on the inside. 

"What is this!" Pegasus shouted. A brilliant yellow light flared to life behind his hair. I watched as a he searched for something. But I somehow knew that he wasn't looking through my mind. "NO!" he finally shrieked. 

I looked around, noticing the Shadow Realm to be falling apart. The walls were disintegrating. I noticed two tables to the left. Tina was sitting at the center one, and Lance to the far left. Both were looking at there hands, a light much like my own coming from them. Across from them at both tables, was Pegasus. That was just creepy. 

"Hm hm hm." the voice that had encouraged me laughed. We all looked behind us, as all three Pegasus' just stared on. "Pegasus, I'd like to make a wager with you." he confidently stated. The shadows moved off of him, and his spiked hair. "If you lose, the Millennium Eye is mine." he looked up and opened his eyes. "And if you win, you may face me."

All as one, we all shouted his name.

"YUGI!"

  
  


To Be Continued....

  
  


Thanks to all who read this. Questions, comments, even flames and criticism are all welcomed by me. Just don't reprimand me over my spelling. And keep the reviews coming. And tell me wether I should continue with this one, or the Return to Duelist Kingdom. I need a bit of a break, so vote on that subject while I do so. Thank you all, especially Chuck ZFB for allowing me to write off of his story, and Tina and Meren for agreeing to be a part of this. And if you think that this is to much like the Master of the Cards, leave me alone. It will only be like that until I can finish this Shadow Realm fiasco. So there.


	5. Relinquished by the Shadows

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or Duel Monsters, or Master of Cards by Chuck ZFB. I strongly recommend that you read his story before mine. This is a PARALLEL of that fic, and was written with his permission. So, if you don't like parallel stories, don't go any further. But, if you do, read on. And now I present....

Chapter Five: Relinquished by the Shadows

Lance...

I just couldn't believe it. Yugi Mouto was standing right there, encouraging us. Further more, he was making quite an intricate bet with Pegasus. If we won, then Pegasus lost his Millennium eye. And if we lost, it was no problem for Yugi. No way Pegasus could be any trouble for the World Champion. Yugi was an awesome Duelist. 

"So, Pegasus, what'll it be?" the idol prodded. Pegasus, all three of him, looked back at each of us for a moment, looked at Life Point count, looked back to Yugi, and snickered.

"Very well, Yugi-boy, I accept. Once I've destroyed these three, I'll face you. Then I shall re-secure myself as head of the Dueling World."

"Uh, Yugi..." I trailed off towards him, being cut off by Meren's squeal of joy.

"Yugi, yeah!" I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Sure, Meren was sweet and fun, but when she went into Yugi Worship Mode, it was rather irksome. 

"As I was saying, Yugi, what about us. What happens to us if we win?"

"Don't worry about that." Pegasus snapped. I turned back to him, narrowing my eyes. A light to my side caught my attention, and I turned back to my right fist, and the blue symbol burning away on my hand.

"What are these?" I asked in reference to the glows that came from each of us. I looked back up to Yugi with a puzzled look plastered across my face.

"Those are the Crests the only the Chosen bare." he began. "There are legends about several youths who possess unnatural Dueling capabilities. Each of them draws their powers from a different virtue, or part of the human spirit. You, Meren," he said, turning to her, "Are given strength by your Faith. Tina, Wisdom. And you Lance, derive your power from Life Force. Each of these will help you here, in this Duel, and later on. Now, finish him!"

"Right." I said, returning to the match. "And it's my turn." I said, picking up the card I had dropped. "And I place a card face down." I looked up, grinning in a confident way, which began to unnerve Pegasus. "And then I'll play my Bistro Butcher in attack mode!" I cried as a blue skinned man in orange chefs cloths, a brass hook on one arm, and holding a long, curved knife appeared. "Now my monsters, destroy his only defenses; the Cannon Soldier and Gemini Elf!" Summoned Skull released a second wave of electricity, frying the Cannon Soldier, while my Butcher cut through the Gemini Elf. "On my next turn Pegasus, I'll be able to attack your Life Points directly." I smiled.

He nervously picked up a card, smiled, and then burst out laughing. "Oh really. Well, not if I use this card." He turned it towards me. It was a magic card that had a picture of a book and a blue cat emerging from it. "I play Dopple Gagger, to copy your Goblin Attack Force." As he said these very words, the cat jumped out of the card, stretched over to my Graveyard, searched through it, and then pulled out my Goblin Attack Force card. It then examined the card carefully, dropped it, and then transformed into it in a flash of light. "Then I'll Special Summon my Toon Goblin attack force in attack mode, let it lay dormant for this turn, but attack your Butcher with my copied version."As he said this, several things happened at once. First, a second set of goblins appeared. Second, the first ones attacked my Bistro Butcher, obliterating him in one swoop, along with five hundred of my Life Points. Finally, they returned to their original spaces and just fell over onto their sides, as per their effect, forcing them into defense mode. 

"My turn." I picked up my next card. "And play a monster card face down." I said, sliding it into place. "Next, I'll play Dian Keto, the Cure Master." An elderly woman with green hair, and a nurses gown emerged from the field. She lifted a large, pearl-like orb that burst into a silver dust that fell like rain all over me, restoring my Life Points to 2400. "And to end my move, I'll activate my Trap Card, Dust Tornado." I called. A whirlwind so powerful that I could see it appeared. It washed over Toon World, and shattered it to pieces. Then, the Toon Goblin Attack Force did the same, shattering to pieces. "And now, I am allowed to set another Magic card. Your turn." I motioned.

He glared for a moment, but then widened his eyes in realization. "You fool, you forgot to attack. If you had, you could have prepared yourself for a direct attack on my Life Points next turn."

"Forgot, or ignored." I coldly responded. His eyes snapped open, threatening to pop out of their sockets. 

"Well, what ever your planning, it's pointless for me to play Twenty Question with you to learn what you're planning. So, I'll just lay two cards face down on the field, and a monster in defense mode, and end my turn."

'He must have figured out that I'm going to summon a new monster. So one of those down cards must be a Trap Hole. So, I'll counter with this.'

"I play Cold Wave." I said, turning my set card over. A breeze passed by, and an illusion of ice appeared on both of our Magic/Trap card zones. "Until the start of my next turn, neither of us can set or activate any Magic or Trap cards." I smiled. "Next, I'll sacrifice my Mask of Darkness and Summoned Skull, for the Blue Eyes White Dragon." I declared. Out of the card that I played next rose a blue colossus of immense power. It stood on twin taloned feet, had a long tail that whipped out, massive wings, and a long neck with the crude dragons head. "Now, I combine my dragon, with the Magic card, Fairy Meteor Crush! With Fairy Meteor Crush, I can attack your Life Points, no matter what position your monster is in. And with your Goblin Attack Force having a defense rating of zero, it's the equivalent of a direct attack. Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack with White Lightning!" I commanded. The leviathan beast opened its mouth to the point that its jaw looked like it would snap under any more pressure. Energy began to come together to form a blazing white star. It then released a white stream from that star, enveloping all of Pegasus's goblins, taking him down to 2350. "Your turn." 

"Very well then. I'll place another monster in defense mode." was all he said as he placed the card.

'The score is close. I've only got a fifty point lead, but I've also got control of the field.'

"I'll play Card Destruction." I said as I activated my Magic card. "We both discard our hands, and draw new ones equal to the number of cards that we just tossed aside." I picked up five new ones, and then selected one to put into play. "I play Battle Ox in attack mode." I said as a tall Minotaur in red and blue armor appeared, hosting a large axe in its right hand. "Blue Eyes, White Lightning!" I commanded. The blast rushed for his face down monster when three women in blue dresses stood up to protect it. "Waboku." I cursed under my breath. "Go." I had been so close to winning.

"Then for my move, I activate my secret weapon, Black Illusion Ritual." he said. My eyes burst open as a golden pot with that Eye of Anubis symbol, and an awkward chimney. On either side was a silver pot with red flames dancing within. "And I'll sacrifice my face down Rogue Doll, to summon Relinquished." he snickered. Out of his face down monster swirled a blue light that entered into the pot, and then that pot morphed into a grey and blue monster with long arms that ended in huge claws. "Isn't he gorgeous." Pegasus grinned.

"You've got serious personality issues Pegasus." I said back. And it wasn't far from the truth. That creature was hideous. 

"Hm. Well, that's your opinion. Relinquished, absorb the Blue Eyes White Dragon, now!" he commanded. Two fins that had made up most of Relinquished's body snapped open to reveal a black hole within the monster. My dragon was then pulled in by the black whirlpool, and then reappeared, sticking out of Relinquished's body. "Now, use the stolen power to annihilate the Battle Ox." The eye at the end of the main tendril of Relinquished began to glow pink. From that eye, a single pink beam struck my ox, laying waste to my beast, and my Life Points. I now had only 1100.

'If I try and defend, he'll absorb that monster, and then attack my Life Points directly. There's one Magic Card in my deck that can put an end to Relinquished, and I need to draw it here and now.' I thought, reaching for my deck. 'Please. I need your help.' I pleaded. I lifted, and looked at the card to see what it was.

"I play Eternal Rest!" I shouted as I slapped the card down onto the filed. A man in blue robes, and holding a string of brown beads up in front of his face appeared. He began to chant an unknown spell. "Eternal Rest destroys ALL monsters that are being powered up by equipment cards. And Relinquished is no exception. Say goodbye to your ultimate creature." 

"NO!" Pegasus shouted in despair. Relinquished began to light up and then exploded right before our eyes.

"And now, I'll place a monster in defense mode." I said, ending my turn.

"Then I'll attack you with Zombrya the Dark!" he cried. A worrier in black armor and a flowing cape appeared. It then lashed out at my defending monster, which appeared for just a second, but Pegasus saw the error he had made. It was a silver pot with a single green lense. 

"You've attacked my Cyber Jar, Pegasus. It will destroy all monsters on the field, force us to each draw five cards, show them to each other, and play all level four monsters." I smiled. I picked my cards up and laid them down so that he could see. I looked over to view his. "Possessed Painting, De-Fusion, Dark Necrofear, Versago the Destroyer, and Wall of Illusion." I read.

He looked over mine and read them out loud. "Shallow Grave, Gearfried the Iron Knight, Mystical Elf, Dark Hole, and Trap Hole." We both set our monsters and added the remaining cards to our hands. Pegasus ended up placing three monsters face down in defense mode, while I had put Gearfried in attack mode, and Mystical Elf in defense mode. "Your turn."

"Then I suppose I'll use this Shallow Grove card. We both get to search our graveyards for a monster, and put it on the field face down." I instructed. We both picked up our graveyards and both quickly found our cards, setting them on the field in defense mode. "Next, I have Gearfried attack the card you put in the center." I commanded. My knight marched over and struck a mighty blow to Pegasus's Possessed Painting monster card, sending it to the grave. "Next, I'll sacrifice both my Mystical Elf, and the monster I just retrieved, Cyber Jar, to summon my favorite monster." I shouted as all monsters were once again destroyed, and a young man in purple robes and holding a green staff appeared. "The Dark Magician." I declared as I drew five cards and showed them to Pegasus. I began to read his to myself. "Empress Mantis, The Earl of Demise, Skull Invitation, Shadow of Eyes, and Marie the Fallen One. Not one level four monster, Pegasus." I grinned.

"Lets see what you have. Robbin Goblin, Magic Drain, Shadow of Eyes, Horn of Light, and Change of Heart. Not one monster." he laughed. 

"That doesn't matter, because my Dark Magician is all I need. Don't forget Pegasus, you don't even have a Trap card on your side of the field to save you. Your side has been wiped clean. So now, I'll finish you off."

"NO!" he screamed.

"Dark Magic Attack!" I decreed. My monster extended his staff and a neon blast reached out and knocked Pegasus to the ground. "It's over. I win." I stated, lifting my hand to display the crest of Life alight. The light then went out, and I toppled over. I had no strength left, and fell into unconsciousness.

  
  


To Be Continued...

Thanks to all who read this. Questions, comments, even flames and criticism are all welcomed by me. Just don't reprimand me over my spelling. And keep the reviews coming. And tell me wether I should continue with this one, or the Return to Duelist Kingdom. I need a bit of a break, so vote on that subject while I do so. Thank you all, especially Chuck ZFB for allowing me to write off of his story, and Tina and Meren for agreeing to be a part of this. And if you think that this is to much like the Master of the Cards, leave me alone. It will only be like that until I can finish this Shadow Realm fiasco. So there.


	6. Dragons Triumph

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or Duel Monsters, or Master of Cards by Chuck ZFB. I strongly recommend that you read his story before mine. This is a PARALLEL of that fic, and was written with his permission. So, if you don't like parallel stories, don't go any further. But, if you do, read on. And now I present....

Yes everyone, I'm back to reward my two faithful readers. That's right, only two. If you have been reading this, but just aren't reviewing, now is a time for change. Please. I need support. 

  
  


Chapter Six: Dragons Triumph

Tina...

I had 5450. Pegasus had 6300 Life Points. However, the things that I were more concerned with were the fact that Yugi was there, in our midst. But more so, the silver crest that was alight on my hand. 'Yugi said it was the symbol of wisdom.' I reminded myself as to what the champion had just told us. I turned back to Pegasus. He was glaring at Yugi, but soon turned back to me. 

"Let us continue." he smiled. "I do believe it is your turn." (5450/6300)

I picked my card up, looked at it, smiled, and then laid it down. "I'll summon a monster in defense mode." I said, laying one card down.

"Then I'll play Toon Summoned Skull in attack mode, by sacrificing my Toon Goblin Attack Force. Lighting Strike attack." he commanded as the blue shade stretched out of the green book and grasped the goblins in its massive claws. It the absorbed them to give it the energy to keep going. It then unleashed twin blue beams of lightning that incinerated my Life Points. (2950/6300). 

"You attacked my face down Wall of Illusions. It will bounce your monster right mack to your hand." I smiled as the red wall that stood, supported by four yellow stakes, and a lavender face extended out of it. "And now its my turn." I said, drawing. "And my first move will be to play this Magic Card, De-Spell, on your Toon World." I grinned, flipping the card up. A decorative golden pad lock with a key in it appeared. A blast of lightning reached from it, zapping the green pop-up book, destroying it forever. "That means that your one monster is now destroyed, and I can now go in the attack." I said, playing a monster in attack mode. "Bistro Butcher." The blue skinned cook extended its wicked blade and slashed at Pegasus. (2950/4500). "And then, I'll end my turn by placing a card face down." 

Pegasus looked at my down card nervously, but soon regained his confidence as he looked at his new card. "I'll lay a monster face down in defense mode, and another card face down." he grinned.

"Then I'll first use this Soul Release card to remove Toon World from your Graveyard." I said. A female shadow in a shimmering white dress, and flowing blue hair appeared. She then hovered over to his Graveyard. She began to shuffle through the cards, and removed the Magic Card. Then, she turned to me with a questioning expression on her face. "Then, Trap Hole, Heavy Storm, Red Archery Girl, and Man-Eater Bug." I declared as she smiled and removed them from pile. "And then I'll attack your defending monster with this; my second Neo the Magic Swordsman." I said as another worrier appeared. He raised his sword and lashed out at Pegasus's monster. What appeared on his side of the field was a young woman in bronw and purple robe, and holding a golden scepter in her hand. "The Magician of Faith. I figured that you'd try that eventually. Wasn't expecting to see that move so soon, though. Anyway, you don't have any Magic Cards left in your discard pile, you can't revitalize one." Needless to say, Pegasus was getting peeved.

"And next, I'm going to switch Flash Assailant to defense mode, and attack your Life Points directly with Bistro Butcher once again." I said as my one monster leaned down into a crouch, while the deranged cook made another attack on Pegasus Life Points. (2950/2700). 

Pegasus drew a card. "Haha." he laughed. "I'll use this Monster Reborn to take your Wingweaver, and attack your Swordsman with it." he laughed as the elegant angel swooped onto the field out of the black fog. She then extended her wings out to their sides a much as they would span. A gold light radiated from them and envelope Neo, who burst into dust. (1900/2700).

'This is bad. With that Wingweaver on the field, it wont take long to destroy my remaining monsters. And once that's happened, one attack will finish me. I need to find a way to get rid of it. But Pegasus has forced my to get rid of most of my destruction cards. I'll just need to hold up for now.'

"I'll switch Bistro Butcher to defense mode, and place one more monster in defense mode."

"That's all you can do. The field has been looked down, and you've lost. Wingweaver, Holy Shine." With another flash of light, my Flash Assailant was gone as well.

'Not good.' I muttered, mentally. I proceeded to draw my next card, took a look, and then smiled greater then ever before. 

"It's over, Pegasus." I turned the card so that he could see. "Soul Exchange. I'll sacrifice your Wingweaver, and my face down Mystical Elf to summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon." I decreed. Out of the table rose a massive blue reptile with vast wings and hundreds of teeth. "Of course, I have to skip my Battle Phase for this turn, but on my next turn..." I trailed off.

Pegasus picked his card up, examined it, scolded, and set it in defense mode.

"Then I'll play this Magic card, Dark Hole." I said as a black swirl in space formed, drawing all the monsters on the field into it. "And then I'll use my Monster Reborn card to resurrect my dragon and attack your Life Points directly." I said as the leviathan reappeared in a flash of light. It opened its mouth to form a brilliant white ball that then tore off and consumed Pegasus, whipping him out. (1900/0000). "I win."

"NOOOOO!" Pegasus said, collapsing. Then, he began to fade and vanished.

"What was that?" I asked to no one in particular. Surprisingly, I got an answer.

"Because it was simply a copy of that man. Your sister is dueling the real one. Lance was successful, but Meren needs your help." Yugi's voice echoed.

"Right..." I suddenly went silent as the light from my hand went out, and I slumped back in exhaustion, closing my eyes. "Meren.." I croaked out. Then, I lost all sight and thought. 

To Be Continued...

Thanks to all who read this. And sorry it was so late and short, but my friend Tine is ludicrously hard to get into and write about. No offense Tina, but it really is hard. Any who...Questions, comments, even flames and criticism are all welcomed by me. Just don't reprimand me over my spelling. And keep the reviews coming. I need support, or else I might loose interest in writing. Thank you all, especially Chuck ZFB for allowing me to write off of his story, and Tina and Meren for agreeing to be a part of this. And if you think that this is to much like the Master of the Cards, leave me alone. It will only be like that until I can finish this Shadow Realm fiasco. So there.


	7. Game Over

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or Duel Monsters, or Master of Cards by Chuck ZFB. I strongly recommend that you read his story before mine. This is a PARALLEL of that fic, and was written with his permission. So, if you don't like parallel stories, don't go any further. But, if you do, read on. And now I present....

Yes everyone, I'm back to reward my two faithful readers. That's right, only two. If you have been reading this, but just aren't reviewing, now is a time for change. Please. I need support. 

  
  


Chapter Seven: Game Over

Meren...

'Yay! Yugi is here!' I squealed with joy. 'I'm actually going to meet the King of Games.' Of course, this didn't last long. My focus returned to the present matter. It was my turn, but Pegasus was in the lead. (LP:3100/5000).

"I'll just lay a card down." I stated, placing a card.

"I'll then lay one card face down, and end my turn." he said with a smile.

'That's strange. Why didn't he attack? With two more direct attacks from that Toon Skull, and I'd be finished.'I pondered. I picked up my card, placed it face down, and then switched my Dark Magician Girl to defense mode.

"As if that would help." he scoffed as my defense. "Did you forget that my Toons can attack your Life Points directly." He picked up a card and then played it. "Dian Keto the Cure Master. It will restore one thousand of my Life Points to me. And I'll also use this card I put down, the Numinous Healer, who will give me another one thousand points." he cooed as first an elderly woman with green hair with a glowing white orb in her hands appeared. The sphere shattered into hundreds of pieces that showered over his field. The second was a young lady in a white robes with a lavender shawl, a nurses cap on her head, and holding her own glowing orb , which also shattered, restoring his points. (LP:3100/7000). 

'He was bluffing!' I fumed.

"And now, my cute, wonderful, happy Skull, attack her Life Points Directly."

"I don't think so." I said, flipping one of my favorite trap cards over. It was one that Lance had insisted was the most powerful in the game, and that he had yelled at me for getting so easily. "Activate Magic Cylinders!" On either side of the Dark Magician Girl appeared a pink cylinder with question marks littering them. Into the one on her right flowed the Toon Summoned Skulls attack, canceling out. "You know what happens now. Since the attack was blocked, it has to go somewhere. And that somewhere is you, Pegasus." I laughed as the energy transferred over to the second cylinder, and the blue burst of energy blew right passed the Skull, and struck Pegasus, nearly knocking him out of his chair. (LP:3100/4500). "My turn." I smiled. 

I drew a card and then played it face up. It was one of the first magic cards I ever got. "Swords of Revealing Light!" I said as the three swords locked into play. "Now you can't attack, even with your Toons." I taunted. However, it was all a bluff. Although it was true that I could wipe out his Skull, I was going to need some high powered direct attacks to destroy him. "I'll also switch my Dark Magician Girl to attack mode, and destroy your Toon Summoned Skull." With a wave or her baton, a blast of pink light erupted forward and shattered the twisted demon. (LP: 3100/3700).

"Very well done, but I have a plan of my own." he laughed again, laying a card down from his hand. "I play Steel Nightmare Cage. It will imprison you and your monsters for the next three turns. The only drawback is that I cannot attack you myself during that time." As he said this, dozens of thick, black iron bars sprouted out of the ground and converged around my monster. "And I'll also put a monster in defense mode, and set a card down. Your turn."

I picked up a card and looked at it. 'This will work nicely.' I thought. 

"I'm placing a card face down, and then putting a monster in attack mode."

"Then for my turn, I'm going to use this combination," he began, pulling two cards from his hand. "I play Lord of Dragons in defense mode, and then equipt him with the Flute of Summoning Dragon, to summon two more Blue Eyes Toon Dragons." he laughed as a man in blue robes and a helmet that seemed to be made up of the bones or skull of a dragon appeared, clutching a yellow, dragon shaped flute in his hands, and Blowing. Two new lizards took the place of the one I had destroyed a few turns ago. "That's one turn on the Nightmare Cage down, and two off of your Swords. Soon, I'll defeat you, and then Yugi-Boy."

"No!" I squeaked. "I wont let you hurt him."

"Well, you're rather touchy, aren't you." he mocked.

"I play," I said, picking my new card up. "De-Spell, on your Steel Nightmare Cage." Out of the card that I had just played formed a green and gold padlock appeared, firing a yellow blast that dissolved the metal cage. "And then I'll switch my Dark Magician Girl to attack mode and destroy your Lord of Dragons." And with this command, my favorite monster stood up and struck down the capped monster. But, unfortunately, Pegasus just laughed. 

"You should have attacked my Dragons. But I guess that even with this new energy you have, you still can't clear your head. And now, you'll regret that mistake. For I play these two identical Magic cards, Shine Palace." he smiled as two green books opened up on either side of Toon World, and opened to reveal twin white castles that radiated in a great brilliance. "And they add 700 extra attack points to my dragons. Now, you can't destroy them, you foolish little girl. And now, your Swords of Revealing Light are gone, allowing me to completely obliterate you an my next turn."

'This is it. Unless I can draw a card to destroy both of his dragons, I'll loose the Duel. Heart of the Cards (Yes, my friend who Meren is based on actually acts like this. It's true.), please, guide me.' I pleaded with my heart and soul. I closed my eyes, and had a vision for just a second, but it was frightening. I saw the same symbol as the one on my crest, burning bright, but then was overcome by a bleak darkness. I could feel my energy fading, and the Shadow Realm pressing in. I began to fall forward..

But was caught! I raised my head to find myself staring into a pair of two different colored eyes. 

"Now really; are you going to just give up." Lance smiled, friendly taunting me. He looked beat, as if he had just been through the wash a few times over.

"We both beat him, why can't you." I looked to my left to find my sister, Tina, smiling, but also looking worse for wear.

"Meren, your firends have faith in you. Trust yourself the way others do." I heard Yugi's voice echo in my mind.

'That's right.' I resolved. I once again gripped the top card off of my deck. 'Lets do this.' I drew the card and started to laugh as the green tint of a Magic card came into view.

"I play," I cried in joy as I slapped the card down. Pegasus gasped as a single bolt of lightning struck his field and then shattered, incinerating his monsters. "Raigeki!"

"Noooo! It's impossible. I can't be defeated; not three times all at once. And not to children. Why me!" Pegasus wailed. 

"Get used to it." Lance spat at him.

"Right." I added. "Now I add one more Malevolent Nuzzler, adding another seven hundred points to her attack strength." My monsters points instantly shot up to 4000 as another green skinned maiden melted and became part of my magician. "Dark Magician Girl, attack his Life Points directly." I commanded. She once again lifter her baton and swung it down, unleashing a pink wave from the end. "I win.

(LP: 3100/0000) 

But then, he plastered that freaky grin back on his face and looked back at the three of us. "Not that it matters. I've still won."

"What do you mean?" Lance demanded.

"He means," a voice spoke up to the right. We looked over to see Yugi step out of the vapor wall. "That he cannot send you home. Nor can I." he explained, hangging his head.

"Hm hm hm hm. Yes, that's right. You three are now trapped in our world, forever." And with that, Pegasus walked away laughing. The three of us just stood/sat, paralyzed in fear and sorrow. 

To Be Continued...

Thanks to all who read this. And sorry it was so late and short, but writers block struck, and I was hosting a small Duel Monsters Tournament, so time was thin. But, the good news is that I can now get started on my own major plot twists, which should help me to really get into this. Also, I the marking period ended today, so I get two half days today and tomorrow. However, I have another commitment to another site, so I might not get an update up after today until my Spring Break starts in two weeks. Sorry. Any who...Questions, comments, even flames and criticism are all welcomed by me. Just don't reprimand me over my spelling. And keep the reviews coming. I need support, or else I might loose interest in writing. Thank you all, especially Chuck ZFB for allowing me to write off of his story, and Tina and Meren for agreeing to be a part of this. And if you think that this is to much like the Master of the Cards, leave me alone. This is about ot go MY way. And, if you do read this story, REVIEW! And, I'm going to need a few new characters every now and then, so please, send me some stuff, and you might find your Duelist appearing at a random point in time. I'm not stealing this idea from Chuck; it's just taken me a while to be at a point where it is appropriate to ask. So please, send me your stuff! 


	8. Quest Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or Duel Monsters, or Master of Cards by Chuck ZFB. I strongly recommend that you read his story before mine. This is a PARALLEL of that fic, and was written with his permission. So, if you don't like parallel stories, don't go any further. But, if you do, read on. And now I present....

Yes everyone, I'm back to reward my two faithful readers. That's right, only two. If you have been reading this, but just aren't reviewing, now is a time for change. Please. I need support. 

Chapter Eight: Quest Revealed

Lance...

"What the heck do you mean that we can't get home?!" I shouted. Meren had just emerged victorious, (Tina: "With our help, might I point out.), and Pegasus had retreated from us after stating that he couldn't send us home. Needless to say, I was more than a little baffled and irked. I looked over at Yugi, who was looking tired and distraught. He shook his head.

"I can see that there is to be no hiding of anything from you. Then, I will tell you in as much truth as you can bear at this moment." he heaved a heavy sigh. "The universe is split into several dimensions. Amongst them are four specific ones: The one that you three are from, the one of mine that you have viewed on the television, the one that I actually exist in, and the Shadow Realm."

"So, what your saying is that your world is different from what we've seen of you in our world." Tina tried to understand.

"Exactly." Yugi confirmed. "You will find that in my world, all the monsters are very real, and can be summoned at will there, but the summoning's success is dependent on ones skills, experience, and magical energies. As the Champion, I am capable of summoning even the mightiest monsters, even Exodia."

"But, what does this have to do with us not being able to return home?" Meren piped up.

"Finally," I said sarcastically. "She speaks."

"You're so mean." she whined/joked back.

"I try."

"Anyway," Yugi continued. "I must confess. The only way to return you three home is to invoke the powers of my Millennium Puzzle. However, I must be defeated by the three of you in a Duel in order to earn the chance."

I sighed. Sure, dueling Yugi wouldn't be easy, but at least he was right here. We could duel him right here and now.

"But, you must also earn a ranking that will allow you to challenge me."

"WHAT!" I screamed. Normally, I was a calm teenager; but that sentence had pushed me over the top.

"How do we do that?" Tina asked.

"There are two ways." Yugi began. "The first is to win several tournaments to increase your status, but that can take years." Our heads dropped and hung. "The second is to gather the Exodia pieces for me. In my world, Exodia is one of a kind, and is constantly being scattered because the immense amount of power that Exodia is full of, after a single use, he will separate and be scattered amongst the winds." he then grew vary serious and remorseful. " So, as you can see, Exodia is very dangerous when used improperly. One man lost his life when he tried to use the dreaded for to defeat me. However, the summoning failed, but not before he had forfeit his life to the beast. I must get the cards back to protect them."

"Wait a second." I interrupted. "Again? You mean that you actually had Exodia once, aside from the time that you first Dueled Kaiba?"

"Yes. However, a man driven by a lust for power and revenge managed to force me to use them against him about four months ago. I don't know how many of the pieces have been recovered, and I cannot go in search of them because of my duties as Champion. So, if you could acquire them, it will instantly earn you a chance to duel me, do to the many Duelists you will need to defeat in order to obtain them."

"Alright," I volunteered as I reached behind me to reach for my deck. "When do we...Leave...MY CARDS!" I shrieked. I spun around and began to pat the table all over in search of the cards. I looked up to find that Tina and Meren were also without decks. 

I stood back up in despair when I noticed something on the table. Three cards were laying there. 

"My Dark Magician." I sighed in relief. The girls both walked over towards me and grasped one each.

"My Blue Eyes White Dragon." Tina said, sounding very relived.

"And my Dark Magician Girl. But, where are the rest of them?" Meren asked.

"I was afraid that this would happen." Yugi said in distress. "I should have known it was time that this happen." 

"Uh, what?" Tina asked.

Yugi looked back at us. "Every seven hundred years or so, the rules of the Shadow Realm change, or I guess that alter would be a way of putting it. It would seem that it has finally happened. The Shadow Realm has noticed the tie between the ancient Shadow Games and Duel Monsters, and has therefore taken your cards for itself." 

"Why would it do that?" Meren asked.

"It cannot allow them to pass, but I'm not sure why. But, I can speculate that those three cards have remained because of the bond that you all have with them, since they're your favorites."

"Cool." I said. I actually had managed to put my heart in at least one of my cards. But, my joy was quickly killed by my despair. "But, how can we get the Exodia pieces without decks?" Meren and Tina appeared to also be pondering this.

"I take care of that." Yugi replied, waving his hand, and causing a loud 'thud.' We looked to the ground. My eyes lit up and nearly burst out of their sockets. 

"WOW!" we all said in amazement. There were five or six boxes filled with hundreds booster packs. Some I recognized as packs that I had never been able to obtain, or at least in quantities. Others I had no idea existed. 

"These should be adequate enough in helping you to construct new decks." Yugi explained. "Just remember to build around your one favorite card that you have right now."

"I've got the box on the left." I shouted, staking my claim. I dived in, tearing the aluminum packets open as quickly as I could. Some of the cards I recognized as ones that I couldn't have hoped to find back home, but many of them I recognized as cards that hadn't been released back home, but that I had seen on the Internet. It was incredible. "I'll finally be able to build that Dark Magician Deck that I never could back home."

***

"Are you three done yet?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, finally." Tina responded. We had each constructed a powerful deck that was built more around a particular theme. It was so cool.

"A few things more." Yugi said, waving his arm across us. In front of each of us appeared a new set of clothes. "These will allow you to blend in easier, and change your clothes every once in a while." I reached out to check mine out. It was a black shirt that was short sleeved, and only reached my waist, but was rather thin, and had a V-neck. There was a pair of navy blue pants that felt like it was made of a similar material. Finally, there was a blue jacket that looked identical to the one that Yugi had worn at Battle City, even as much as to have the ability to become a cape. Also, there was a belt with a small pouch for my deck. 

"Also, you'll need these." Yugi said, tossing us three bags, one to each. The looked like the kind of bags that some children carry marbles in, but were bigger. I looked in, finding hundreds of golden Star Chips. "They're our form of currency." he explained. "They would exchange at a rate equal to one of your dollars too one Star Chip. There are three hundred between the three of you. And finally..." his voice trailed off as the lights from our crests suddenly began to act up again. Then, in front of each of us appeared a small white ball, which then shifted to take the shape of o card. Soon, the light had died down enough that I could remove my arm from shielding my eyes. What I found saw was a green Duel Monsters card.

"What are these?" Meren asked, noticing that each of us had one.

"They are cards, born of your souls and crests. They are each one of a kind, and each can only be harnessed by its creator."

"I see." I nodded.

"Now, that is all I can do. I leave you all now." Yugi stated as the Shadow Realm began to dissapear. "Good luck." Then, he vanished.

We found ourselves in a grassy meadow, standing on a path that seemed to lead passed a cluster of trees. "Let's go." I said, tucking my new uniform into my backpack, which I had managed to hold onto. I looked to make sure that Meren and Tina still had their packs and belongings. Soon, we were packed and set to go. And so, we left, walking down the trail to escape the open field, and find a town as soon as possible. "Here we go."

To Be Continued...

Thanks to all who read this. However, I have another commitment to another site, so I might not get an update up after today until my Spring Break starts in two weeks. Sorry. Anyway, now that we're done with the Shadow Realm this is going to heat up, you'll see. So ...Questions, comments, even flames and criticism are all welcomed by me. Just don't reprimand me over my spelling. And keep the reviews coming. I need support, or else I might loose interest in writing. Thank you all, especially Chuck ZFB for allowing me to write off of his story, and Tina and Meren for agreeing to be a part of this. And if you think that this is to much like the Master of the Cards, leave me alone. This is about to go MY way. And, if you do read this story, REVIEW! And, I'm going to need a few new characters every now and then, so please, send me some stuff, and you might find your Duelist appearing at a random point in time. I'm not stealing this idea from Chuck; it's just taken me a while to be at a point where it is appropriate to ask. So please, send me your stuff! 


	9. First Things First

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or Duel Monsters, or Master of Cards by Chuck ZFB. I strongly recommend that you read his story before mine. This is a PARALLEL of that fic, and was written with his permission. So, if you don't like parallel stories, don't go any further. But, if you do, read on. And now I present....

Yes everyone, I'm back to reward my two faithful readers. That's right, only two. If you have been reading this, but just aren't reviewing, now is a time for change. Please. I need support. 

Chapter Nine: First Things First

Lance...

We were walking down the path towards the city that we'd spotted about twenty minutes earlier. I was ahead of the girls, and observing the card that Yugi had said was 'Born of my Soul and Crest.' However, the only words on it were 'Card of Life.' Even the picture was blank. 

"So then, what's it for?" I asked out loud. I looked skyward hopelessly. "Why me." I was becoming disgruntled. 

"Hey, your not the only one that's growing annoyed with these things." Tina pointed out from behind me. "Mine just says 'Card of Wisdom,' and Meren's says 'Card of Faith.' So your not alone.'

"Did I ever say that I was?" I shot back. We continued onward, arriving at the edge of town within the next fifteen minutes. "Finally." I sighed. "I'm going to find a place to change into my new clothes, then I'm going to the laundry mat." I said, observing the rough state our clothes were in. I then looked back into my backpack to catch a glance at the outfit Yugi had given me. I liked it, but I was more partial to a different one I had often thought about giving myself if I was an Anime character. No matter.

***

"What..." I quietly shouted. I had draped the clothing out over myself before trying it on. "The pants are too short, and the jacket is a few sizes to small. Why me." I cried again, storming out of the dressing room. I marched up to the front desk with the clothes folded in my arms. I slammed them down on the table and got right in the clerks face. I glared into her eyes.

***

"Hey you two." I said as I walked out of the store where I had changed. They both took a look at my garments and stared at me in what appeared to be anger.

"Lance, you didn't just go and spend some of the money that Yugi gave us to buy those, did you?" Meren iquired.

"Only about two or three. I traded in the clothes that Yugi had given me and traded them in. However, they were still classified as 'Used,' so I couldn't trade 'em in for the full price of these." I explained, taking a look at my new outfit. They were thin, loose fitting black pants that seemed to be made of cotton, or something along those lines. I also had a white shirt on, and a light black vest over that, which I let stay open. "Anyway, I think we should spread out look for some supplies. I'm going to find us some food that will last a few days in my backpack. Then I'm headed for the laundry matt. As for you two, find something productive to accomplish. We'll need a map and such. See of you two can find out anything useful. We need some sort of direction to go in. We'll meet up at the fountain over there in two hours." I instructed, pointing at the font to my left. They nodded in agreement.

Now, I wasn't trying to be pushy, but I always had had a natural instinct to take command in this kind of a situation. I always seemed to be the leader of any group I was in.

***

"What did you two find?" I asked as I approached the water spout where they where waiting. 

"We got a map of the general surrounding area, and one of that mountain over there." Tina replied, pointing to the small mount that the town was at the base of. 

"Why one of the mountain?" I asked. Meren looked up at me and began to explain.

"We need to go to the nearest town, which just happens to be on the other side."

"I see. Perhaps we should go tomorrow, first thing in the morning." I suggested, raising my hand to my chin.

"Why not now?" Meren inquired.

"It would take us the rest of the day to get to the caves themselves, let alone through the mountain. No, we should rest up here tonight and get started tomorrow." 

The girls looked at each other. "He has a point there." they said in unison. 

"But lets not just let this day waste away. Why don't we do a bit of exploring." Tina advised. "But no spending more than five stars for the remainder of the day." She added sternly, mainly focusing on me.

I raised my hands up defensively. "What?" I innocently asked.

Before long, we were once again split up. I roamed the streets for a few minutes when one building caught my attention. "An arcade! Yes!" I had never really been to one, but I needed to relax. I was still tense and extremely stressed from my experience in the Shadow Realm. 

I entered and looked around, taking in the various and as sundry games. I slowly approached the exchange desk, fumbling with the small bag of stars that I had fastened to my belt.

"Excuse me," I said, addressing the young woman behind the desk. "How many tokens equal one star chip?"

"Four." she said. I flipped the star onto the counter while she slid four back over to my side. I left her behind and walked amongst the many games. 

"Come on." I quietly whined. "Is there nothing to do." I had finally reached the back when something caught my eye. The sign above it read 'Duel Freak.' I saw the image of a Serpent Night Dragon explode, being struck by a bolt of pink lightning that had reached down from out of no where. Then, a black demon creature towered over the dragons owner and slashed with its long claws. "Wow. That was the Dark Master Zork!" I gasped. It was a card that only existed in Japan back home, and was a rather useful ritual creature, if you were a lucky player. 

I walked over to see what was happening. The loser was holding his dragon in his hands, as if he was looking at it for the last time. He then flung it into the shadows under the sign. Then, another card swished out of his deck, turned so that all could see the Dark Fire Soldier #2 on it, then disappeared.

'Such is the fate that awaits all those that lose.' said a voice that filled my mind. I wasn't sure who was trying to communicate with me, but I understood. 

'So, if I lose a match, then I also lose one of my cards.' I then smiled and lifted my head. "But just the same, I'm going to play; here and now." I challenged the shadows. 

I expected a duelist to walk out and agree. What I got instead was a large piece of machinery that reached down. It was circular with seven card sized slots, and twin triangles extending out of the sides.

"A Duel Robot." I questioned.

"Insert tokens for desired level of play." the computerized voice commanded. I looked over to a small black box that was about two feet high, and then another one foot wide. There was a small rectangle with five rows, each with different numbers and words. I looked at the top one first:

One token for champion game level.

Two tokens for professional game level

Three tokens for basic tournament game level

Four tokens for armature game level

Five tokens for easiest game level

All game levels require the ante of at least one card by both players. The card may be selected by the victor at the end. 

I held out two tokens and pressed them in. I may have been getting ahead of myself, but I was feeling confident, even though I was strained, and the risking of a card did seem rather nerve-racking. The black box opened to reveal one of the Kaiba Corps. advanced Duel Disks. I lifted it up and strapped it onto my right arm. I stuck my deck into the slot, extended my arm to release the holographic imagers, and then watched as the main field snapped together. 

"Duel Begin." the machine chimed. 

I drew my five cards and observed my hand. I had four basic monsters and one trap. I looked up at the robot to see what its first move would be.

"Draw card." it spoke, the mechanical claw snatching a card from the top of its deck. "Set one card face down, and one monster in defense mode." It finished. I drew.

"I set one card face down, and then I'll summon Breaker the Magic Warrior, in attack mode." I said, laying the card down on the mat. A tall fighter that was dressed in armor that looked like a tough, red version of the Dark Magicians, with more jewels encrusted, and baring a long, thin sword (1600/1000). "And Breaker gains one Magic Counter when first summoned, raising his attack points by three-hundred. That puts his points at 1900. Attack!" I said. He charged in and swung down, crushing the bug creature that was once standing there. It was thin and covered in spikes. "What was that?" I asked.

"Analyzing monster, Needle Worm. When flipped, the opponents top five cards from his or her deck are discarded." The machine explained. I gritted my teeth as I drew the top five cards from my deck and shoved them into the slot under the Life Point counter. 

"I end my turn." I said. The metal arm once again grabbed at a new card.

"Set new monster in defense mode." It said, sliding a new card to take the worms place. I drew again.

"I'll summon my own monster in defense mode. And I'll attack with Breaker the Magic Warrior." I commanded. My monster once again rushed in and cut the enemy monster down. The Mysterious Puppeteer shattered in a mess of glass-like light. "Now I'll end my turn by putting this card face down." I said.

'So far, so good. I haven't lost much energy.' I noted. My breathing had picked up, and my legs were getting tired, but other than that, I was good.

"Draw card. Playing magic card, Dark Hole to destroy all monsters on field." A black swirling abyss began to move across the area above the field.

"Counter with trap card, Magic Drain." I said, pressing the button on my Duel Disk to activate my face down card. A decaying, armored body appeared one the field, being held up by a green skinned creature with massive bat wings appeared. These two pulled the entire vortex towards them.

"Analyzing Magic Drain. Unable to discard magic card. Dark Hole's effect, negated." the computer conceded. It then grabbed a new card from its 'hand,' and slid it into play. "Activate magic card, Tribute to the Doomed. Target, face down monster." A mummified man rose out of the grown and fired dozens of wrappings towards my creature. My Mystical Elf appeared and was overcome by the whipping bandages, and pulled into the earth by a massive hand that each out of the depths of the earth. "Summon monster in defense mode. End turn."

'Why did it take out my Mystical Elf. Probably so as to keep me from sacrificing for a stronger monster, but so as to also attack. Which means that either that monster has a high defense, or that face down card is about to come into play. However," I smirked as I looked at my next card. 

"I activate Breakers special ability by sacrificing Breaker's magic counter." I said as my knight extended his sword towards the robots field were its face down card lay. A purple aura surrounded Breaker , and then focused towards the tip. "By doing this, I can take out one of your set cards." The purple blast fired across the field and pierced the card. It twisted up to reveal a Torrential Tribute, which promptly disappeared. "Next I'll sacrifice Breaker for my Summoned Skull, in attack mode." I called. Breaker turned into a swirl of light that shot into the ground and opened a white void.

That was when things suddenly got hard. And excruciating pain engulfed my mind as the claws of the Summoned Skull lanced out of the hole. I keeled over in agony as I clutched my head. 'It's drawing on my own life energy to take form in this world!' I realized. I continued to wither and convulse in pain as my energy quickly escaped me. But as I twisted, my eyes opened for just a second, and a bright blue light filled my eyes, coming from my fist. 'Crest of Life, help me.' I pleaded to my inner soul. 'Please!' I looked up into the void as a new energy found its way into me. I found the strength to stand, and watched as the Summoned Skull appeared as well. 

"I see." I muttered. "With the Crest of Life, summoning will be easier, because it acts as a bridge between my life energy and my monsters that flows far more consistently than most other people. However, I must use this power with caution."

"Summoned Skull, attack with Lightning Strike!" I commanded. It pointed both of its arms towards the face down monster. Thousands of volts of lightning surged throughout the monster, revealing the Hitotsu-Me Giant. I was having trouble standing. My legs were bent inward as my arms sagged. It was only a few turns into the duel, and I was already on the verge of collapsing. I breathed heavily as I tried to put a few words together to create a sentence. "End...Turn."

"Summon monster in defense mode. End turn."

"Would you stop with the dull play-by-play!" I screamed at the contraption. I drew a card and set the monster in defense mode. "Summoned Skull..Attack." I staggered. The electrical blast formed into a ball of energy that was crackling around a small ball of white light. The orb then exploded, but reformed a second later to reveal a small silver pod with a green lense. "Cyber Jar." I gasped.

"Cyber Jar's special effect; destroy all monsters on field." The silver ball exploded, raising dust all around my. I blinked my eyes a few times, and then fallowed up with the secondary effect before the annoying machine could go on, by drawing five new cards, and laying them out on the field so as reveal them to the robot. "Cards drawn: Zambrya the Dark, Dragon Zombie, Mechanical Chaser, Ushi Oni, and Serpant Knight Dragon. Summoning all three level four monster in face up attack mode."

I looked at my cards: Skilled Dark Magician (1900/1700), Man-Eater Bug, a second Breaker the Magic Warrior, Gearfried the Iron Knight, and Thousand Knives. I summoned the four basic monsters; three in attack mode, one in defense mode, and then added the other one to my hand. I also made sure to note that Breaker had his counter active. I then turned the duel over to the Duel Robot.

"Sacrifice Dragon Zombie to summon Ushi Oni, in attack mode." What appeared to be the cross of a Minotaur, genie, and a few other creatures appeared. The devious monster poised itself for an attack. "Attack Gearfried the Iron Knight." The creature lashed out and struck my armed warrior, ripping him apart. 

(LP: 7650/8000)

"I draw." I staggered to say. "I play Pot of Greed to draw two new cards." I said, drawing them from my deck. "Of course, this serves more than just the purpose of drawing new cards for me. By playing a magic card, my Skilled Dark Magician gains one magic counter. Once he has three, I'll clue you in on what he's doing. But for now, I'll sacrifice my Man-Eater Bug, using its effect to destroy your Ushi Oni, and then summon my Beast of Talwar!" I shouted as a personal favorite monster of mine appeared. Its upper body was acid green and very muscular, while its legs were black and hairy. Its face was pointed with glowing yellow eyes. And in both hands it wielded large scimitars. "Now my monster, slay Zambrya! Skilled Magician, destroy the Mechanical Chaser!" I commanded. My first monster swung his twin blades in an X-slash, reducing the Minotaur to four separate pieces, while my magician chanted a spell that caused the small ball of blades burst in a brilliant show of lights. (LP: 7650/7950). I keeled over as this attack commenced. Summoning the Beast of Talwar hadn't been much easier than the Summoned Skull, and the upkeep it and my magician required was overwhelming. "I end my turn by placing two cards face down."

"Stupid kid," I heard a voice call out. "He should have attacked directly with that Breaker guy directly. He must be new to this whole summoning system." I clenched my hand into a fist as I realized my mistake. That could have put me at a huge lead. Now it was too late. I looked up to see what would be the Duel Robots next move.

"Draw card. Analyzing counter measures to opponents strategy. Setting monster card in defense mode, and set one card face down." 

'This is my chance. I can attack that card, then get in some nice direct damage.' I thought. I grabbed a new card. "I set on card face down." I said as the card slid into the slit on the side of the Duel Disk. "Next I will summon a monster in defense mode." The image of a card that was face down appeared. "Now I' will attack your monster with Breaker the Magic Warrior." I directed. The thin sword cut through with ease. What was revealed was a mask of Darkness, cleaved in half by my attack.

"Mask of Darkness special effect. Retrieve one trap card from Graveyard. Selecting trap card."

"Now I'll attack your Life Points directly with my Beast of Talwar and Skilled Dark Magician." I said as both the scimitars and the staff struck down on the Robot. 

(LP: 7650/3650)

"End turn." I said. Although I was getting weaker, I felt better, strengthened by the knowledge that this would be over on the next turn.

"Draw card. Setting one card face down onto field. Summon monster in defense mode, and two cards face down."

"I will first activate my Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your middle card." I declared. My card stood up and a thin cyclone came to life, ripping its way through the card, destroying the Torrential Tribute that the Duel Robot had recovered. "That's a second magic counter on my skilled monster." I said as I watched another ring appear on my magicians staff. "Then I'll use Breaker's effect. I'll sacrifice the magic counter to take out that card to the left..."

"Activating trap card, Fake Trap. Absorbs any magic card or monster effect that targets a trap card. Breaker the Magic Warrior's effect, negated."

"Then I'll switch Breaker to defense mode, and I'll attack with Skilled Dark Magcian." I called. My mage struck downward with the attack, but bounced back after hitting armored shell of the Prevent Rat that it had attacked. I gritted my teeth in a form of silent retaliation. "Now I'll have my Beast of Talwar destroy that vermin. Twin Shadow Strike!" The two swords crossed over each other and tore the rat to pieces. (LP: 7550/3650) "I end my turn."

"Set three cards face down, set monster in defense mode, and playing magic card, Shallow Grave." A fissure opened up across the entire field. "Shallow Graves effect. Both players special summon one monster from the Graveyard in face down defense position. Selecting monster. Set in defense mode." I watched as the metal arm took one monster from the Graveyard and put it in defense mode.

'That card has to be Cyber Jar. I've used that combo so many times.' I remembered. 'I need a card to get rid of that. But I've only got one card that will ensure my success, and I don't have it in my hand or Graveyard. I'll need to play along for now, and hope that I draw the right magic card on my next turn.' I pulled my Graveyard pile out of the slot and grabbed my Breaker and set it in defense mode. 

"My turn. I draw." I grabbed the card off the top and closed my eyes. 'I nee-aah!' I mentally shouted as I got shocked by another energy drain from my monsters. I collapsed to my knees and clutched my chest. "I d-draw." I looked, and my pained expression altered to one of delight. "I will play the magic card, Nobleman of Crossout to obliterate your face down card." I said while still on the floor. A young soldier in silver armor and bearing a long bladed sword appeared. He held his sword high and slashed down. Just as I had managed to predict, it was Cyber Jar. The card exploded and I started to hunt for mine through my deck, as was the penalty of using the Nobleman. I found it, shoved it in my pocket, and then reshuffled my deck. "Next I will play the magic card, Giant Trunade, to return all magic and trap cards to our hands." I picked mine up and watched to see when the computer would be done. "Then I'll reset four cards." The field was clear for my attack. "And Giant Trunade was a magic card, which means that my Skilled Dark Magician now has the three magic counters it needs to activate it special ability. By sacrificing him while he has three counters on him, I can special summon my Dark Magician from my hand, Graveyard, or even my deck. So I'll play this one from my hand, in attack mode." Once again, I had invoked the mighty sorcerers powers. And the best part was, I didn't feel any strain from him. "Now I sacrifice my face up Breaker the Magic Warrior to Summon Chaos Magician." A tall man in clothes similar to my Dark Magicians, only black appeared. "Next I'll play a magic card, Card Destruction. This will both obliterate the cards that I just returned to your hand, and also will push you closer to deck-out." I grinned as I struggled to stand. "Now my Chaos Magicain, attack!" He lashed out with his staff and a brilliant blast of light slowly pulled the defending Feral Imp. "Then I'll attack with Beast of Talwar." He crossed the blades to prepare for his attack when a small brown ball appeared and absorbed the blow. "What is that?" I shouted in dismay.

"Monster, Kuriboh. Discard directly from hand to reduce enemy monsters attack to zero. Beast of Talwar's attack, blocked."

"Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!" I commanded. The burning neon beam rushed forth, blinding my sight. And explosion ensued, and dust filled my eyes, and I looked away. "What?!" I cried in dismay.

To Be Continued...

Thanks to all who read this. So ...Questions, comments, even flames and criticism are all welcomed by me. Just don't reprimand me over my spelling. And keep the reviews coming. I need support, or else I might loose interest in writing. Thank you all, especially Chuck ZFB for allowing me to write off of his story, and Tina and Meren for agreeing to be a part of this. And if you still think that this is to much like the Master of the Cards, leave me alone. And, if you do read this story, REVIEW! And, I'm going to need a few new characters every now and then, so please, send me some stuff, and you might find your Duelist appearing at a random point in time. I'm not stealing this idea from Chuck; it's just taken me a while to be at a point where it is appropriate to ask. So please, send me your stuff! 

This chapter has included a few cards that many of you have never before heard of. These were all monsters that have appeared only in the Japanese sets, and therefore, you wouldn't know about them. But fear not, for I, the mighty Time Mage have gone to the lengths to prepare a guide for all. Here it goes:

1) Breaker the Magic Warrior- Dark/Magic User/4/1600/1000  
Effect: When this card is successfully Summoned, put 1 Magic Counter on this card (to a maximum of 1). For each Magic Counter on this card, increase this card's attack strength by 300. Also, you may remove 1 Magic Counter to destroy 1 Magic or Trap card on the Field. 

(NOTE: A detail that I overlooked while writing here was that Breaker is restricted. However, when I rediscovered this, I had put Breaker onto about two pages of story, and changing all that would be to much hassle. So, I just figured that I'd go with it. This may change at a later point in time.)

2) Skilled Dark Magician- Type: Effect Monster Dark/Magic User/4/1900/1700

Effect: Each time you or your opponent activates a Magic card, put 1 Magic counter on this card (to a maximum of 3). If there are 3 Magic counters on this card, you may sacrifice this card to Special Summon 1 [Dark Magician] from your hand, deck or Graveyard. 

3)Chaos Magician- Light/Spellcaster/6/2400/1900  
The effect of a Monster which target on this card is repealed.

Hope that is sufficient. If you have further questions, send 'em in. I love getting stuff from my fans.

  
  



	10. Battle For Survival

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, But I wont let that stop me from writing.So here we go...(Anybody notice what is missing from the disclaimer? Chuck asked me to take it out, so I have. Yay.) 

I live again. Sorry for the delay, but I suffered from writers block, and then from Final Exam Preparation syndrome. The number final projects I've been working on has been killer. But tomorrow is my last Final before school gets out. So celebrate with me. Now, here we go.

Chapter Ten: Battle for Survival

"Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!" I commanded. The burning neon beam rushed forth, blinding my sight. And explosion ensued, and dust filled my eyes, and I looked away. "What?!" I cried in dismay. 

Another brown ball of fur had appeared, blocking my attack. 

'How is it possible to have drawn two Kuribohs at once. Sure, it had to draw quite a few cards thanks to my Giant Trunade/Card Destruction combo. But still...' It really wasn't fair. "I end my turn."

"Draw card. Set three cards face down. Summon monster in defense mode. End turn." I picked my new card up and prepared to use a magic card when the computer spoke. "Activate trap cards Spiked Wall and Blind Destruction. Spiked Wall's effect: During standby phase, roll six-sided die and number opponents monsters one through five from left to right. Destroy monster who's number is rolled. If six, re-roll. Blind Destruction: During standby phase, roll six-sided die and destroy all monsters who's level is equal to number rolled. If six, destroy all monsters with level six and up."

'Great. Now, I have to worry about losing monsters every turn, but not to battle. This means that I'll be open to an attack before long. I've got to end this fast.'

"I play Change of Heart to seize control of your face down monster." I began. "Then I'll flip it..." I groaned in dismay as I flipped over a Hane-Hane. I could either send back this monster, or one of my other ones. I decided to go with the later. "I'll use Hane-Hane's effect to send the Beast of Talwar back to my hand. Then I'll sacrifice the Hane-Hane to re-summon it." I said as the monster re-appeared. However, this was not without a price as the re-summoning began. I collapsed as I once again began to be drained of my magical energies. I collapsed to my knees, struggling to stay conscious. "And I'll attack to finish the duel." I whispered. My three monsters dashed forward, each poised for attack...

And then three women in blue gowns and holding small golden crosses appeared, each one taking a blow. "A Waboku! Darn it!" I breathed heavily, sweat drenching my face. I looked to the ground in dismay. But then, a faint light began to show from my crest. 'At least this thing hasn't given up on me.' I felt a slight increase in power as the crest brightened a little. "End turn."

The robot drew. "Standby phase, dice roll." Two small red dice fell to the earth and began to turn. As this happened, numbers appeared on each of my monster slots. The first die landed on a three. I watched in horror as my Beast of Talwar was suddenly consumed by a translucent vortex, screaming in agony. 

'The Spiked Walls effect.' I realized. 'Then that means that this one...If it lands on a six, my two others are gone!' I closed my eyes and began to pray that this computer had worse luck than I normally did. I finally heard the tapping stop, and cracked my eyes to see what it was.

"A five!" I cried in glee. "No dice!" I joked, not that the computer would get pick up on the humor.

"Set card face down. Playing magic card, Polymerization. Fuse Ancient Brain and Tainted Wisdom to create Skull Knight." Standing before me was a short crossbreed of a man and a hamster, with a large brain with a horn extended out of its head. The other was a red brain with several tendrils waving about. The two then began to shift and intertwine with one another before I could no longer identify them. Then, In their place stood a tall warrior in white armor that looked like it was made of skulls and other bones. Its face was hidden by the skeleton head with two massive horns sticking out of the sides. In one arm it bore a shield. In the others, a wicked, single edged sword. (2650/2250). "Attack Dark Magician." The machine droned on. After a single slash, my favorite monster was gone. (LP: 7400/3650). "Set two more cards face down. End turn."

I picked my next card. 'No good. All I've got are useless magic cards. Well...useless except for these two.' I said, observing the cards as if for the first time. "I'll switch Chaos Magician to defense mode, and I'll lay two cards face down." I said.

The robot drew and released its dice. The first came up a four, and nothing happened. 'Well, I've escaped Blind Destruction yet again.' But I continued to hold my breath. The next was a one. I breathed a sigh of relief as I realized that my Magician was number five. That was, until another die rolled out. "What's going on here?!" I shouted. Then the robot revealed a trap card. 

"Reverse Dice. Special ability, re-roll die when activated." I gasped as the second one came up five.

"NO!" I cried. The translucent vortex erupted under my Chaos Magician. But strangely, he didn't move. He just crossed his arms as a black aura appeared around him, and he snapped his body open, shattering the swirl. "Um...I'm confused." I said, scratching my head.

"Chaos Magician, analyzing special effect. Chaos Magician is unaffected by trap, magic and monster affects that specifically target him. Spiked Walls effect, negated. Attack with Skull Knight." it commanded. The sword once again came down upon one of my monsters.

I drew. "I'll lay one card face down, and play both Monster Reborn, to revive my Dark Magician, and Premature Burial to revive Beast of Talwar." I said as first my magician appeared, and then a large hand reached out of the earth, my Beast of Talwar clutched in it. "I'll end my turn."

Once more, the dice fell to the earth, tumbling and rolling. Blind Destructions came up a one, while the Spiked Walls came up a six. By rules of the secondary effect, it was allowed to re-roll that one. This time, it got a three, which destroyed my Dark Magician. "So soon." I moaned. But that didn't matter. I was still prepared for another attack.

"Attack with Skull Knight."

"Activate trap card, Shadow Spell." I declared, pressing a button on my Duel Disk. Out of my face down trap sprung dozens of black, wrapping themselves around the enemy monster, stopping its attack and dropping its points by seven hundred. "And it's position cannot be changed this turn. So I'll destroy it while it's still weak. Beast of Talwar!" I cried as the double scimitars crossed and destroyed the demonic creature. (LP: 7400/3050). "I'll also place one more card face down, ending my turn."

"Draw card. Playing ritual magic card, Pact with the Dark Master." My eyes nearly popped out of my sockets. It was already being summoned. "Sacrifice two monsters from hand who total levels equal eight to summon Dark Master Zork!" It was dark and demonic, with a deep shadow that hid it, except for its large claws. (2700/1500). "Analyzing Dark Master Zork's special ability. Once during turn, roll six-sided die. If one or two, destroy all enemy monsters. If three, four, or five, eliminate one enemy monster. If six, destroy all monsters on same field as Zork." I gulped. Another die fell to the earth, and came up a four. A bolt of pick lightning came blew my Chaos Magician, who lit up with another aura once again, and broke free.

'Doesn't this thing learn?' I asked myself. It had just wasted its monsters effect.

"Attack Beast of Talwar with Dark Master Zork." The two large claws both lashed down and ripped my monster apart. (LP: 7100/3050). "Set one card face down to end turn."

"I play," I said as I picked up my next card, breathing heavily. "Heavy Storm!" A giant tempest raged across the field, ripping up my four cards, as well as the five that the duel robot had. Sure it had cost me some of my better cards, mostly because I had forgotten them, but at least it was the end of two of the three dice. "I'll also switch my Chaos Magician to defense mode, as well as another monster in defense mode." I panted, sweating hard.

"Draw card. Summon Bistro Butcher, in attack mode. Bistro Butcher attacks face down monster." The blue skinned fiend slashed with his curved knife, easily cutting my Ryu-Kishin Powered to pieces. "Now, Dark Master Zork destroys Chaos Magician." My spellcaster was crushed.

'Why didn't it roll a die for Zork's effect?' I began to ponder. But it was my turn, so I had to act. I drew...And began to sweat profusely. I didn't have ANY monsters to summon, and I'd already used my only two revival cards. "Pass turn." I said.

"Direct attack on opposing players Life Points." the computer commanded. Both monster struck me. I reeled back as I felt the pain of claws and steel grazing my skin. It was immense. I fell to the ground, clutching my chest in agony. I blinked a few times to try and clear my mind. I slowly stood up, watching my Life Points plummet. (LP: 2600/3050).

"I draw." I grabbed a magic card and smiled. "I play Swords of Revealing Light, to freeze Zork and Bistro Butcher for three turns." I said, gasping for air. Three massive swords, made entirely of white light locked into place between the two opposing sides of the field. "End turn."

"Draw card. Unable to perform attack. Set card and end turn."

I drew. Nothing. "Pass."

"Pass." The robot said after observing its card. That left me with only two more free turns. 

"Draw." I said. 'Perfect.' I smiled. "I play Soul Exchange! I'll use it to sacrifice your Zork to bring forth my Summoned Skull." I said as a blue beam surged towards the shadow, which suddenly was replaced by the Bistro Butcher, which disappeared, and my large skeleton monster appeared. "What?!" 

"Trap card, Shift. Redirects magic, trap, or monster effect which specifies any one monster, magic, or trap card too another appropriate target."

"No!" I jumped back. My Skull wasn't enough to overwhelm Zork, and it would be free to attack next turn.

"Roll for Zork's special ability." The die rolled and landed on one of the five more dreaded numbers. To be more specific, a one. Five individual bolts of lighting struck my five separate monster slots, eliminating my only monster, but ensuring I had no defense. "End turn. Swords of Revealing Light, expired." the monotonous voice continued as the three white swords faded away. 

I looked over my hand, trying to find some way out of this mess. 'I do have this Thousand Knives magic cards, which could take out Zork, if only I had a Dark Magician in play.' I mentally screamed. But, I'd need to sacrifice, which most definitely was not an option, or revive it from the grave. 'But I've used my only two revival cards. Oh well, maybe I'll figure something out.' I put my fingers on my deck.

"Here I go!" I called. I gripped the top card, held up to my eye. However, I never saw the picture as a blinding light suddenly exploded from the card. I squeezed my eyes shut until the glow was gone. In my hand was a magic card with a blue ahnk in the center. "Card of Life." I muttered, reading its name. "So this is what you do." I grinned broadly as I read the effect.

"I'll play this magic card, Card of Life." I said, slipping it into the Duel Disk. "By paying half of my Life Points, I'm allowed to special summon up to three monster from my Graveyard. However, they must be summoned in attack mode, and their battle position cannot change. But it doesn't matter." I pulled my three strongest cards from my Graveyard as my Life Ponts dropped to 1300. "Now my Summoned Skull, Chaos Magician, and Dark Magician all return to the field." Three monsters rose out of the flash of light on the ground. "But I'm not done, as none of them is strong enough to destroy Zork." The shadow, although outnumbered, still growled with confidence, looking down on my small attack force. "So I'll use the magic card, Thousand Knives." I slipped the card into another slot. A wide wall of sharp knives lanced forth, spearing straight through Zork, obliterating him. "And now I'll finish this off!" I shouted. "Chaos Magician, attack Bistro Butcher!" The black staff swung down and annihilated the blue fiend. "Now, Summoned Skull, Dark Magician, attack!" I commanded, finally standing up straight for the first time since the match had started. First a blast of lightning engulfed the robot, dropping its Life Points greatly. (LP:1300/550). Then, my Dark Magician aimed his staff towards the computer, a black neon beam striking it, and clearing away the remainder of its points. 

LP: 1300/0000

The crowd that had gathered around me began to shout and holler in joy and congratulations. I fell to my knees, drained, but I still smiled. I had won, and also been entitled to a rare card from this thing. I pulled the Duel Disk off of my arm and allowed it to drop to the ground. Someone who I didn't bother to acknowledge came over and collected it off the ground and put it away in the black box. I slowly made my way over to the Duel Robot, which began to fan out its deck for me to choose from. I looked them over, trying to decide, reading a few names aloud.

"Torrential Tribute, Mirror Force, Tri-Horned Dragon, Raigeki..." I stopped so abruptly I nearly fell over, barely winning the fight against the forces of inertia and fatigue, caused by my sudden stop. 

The card was a brown trimmed flip effect monster. The background depicted a bright, aurora abyss with a golden circle filled with Gaelic symbols. A single arm extended downward, a thick manacle and chain holding it in place.

"The Right Arm of the Forbidden One." I could barely breath the words. How was it possible. But at the same time, there it was, right in front of me. I reached out and took it. I slipped it into my deck pouch, and turned to leave. 

Little did I expect to see Tina and Meren there. They seemed to be just as shocked as I was. I quickly pulled it forth to show them again, as a confirmation. 

"You did it!" Meren squealed, wrapping her arms around my stomach, as I towered over her. I was slightly shocked and therefor bugged my eyes in surprise.

"Yeah." I finally managed. "Yeah I did." I looked at the card one last time. 

***

"That was sure nice of that arcade owner." Tina said as I tossed the small bag up into the air. "Giving us that money as an extra trophy, just because you were new at this and beat his robot at the second highest level." 

"Yeah it was." I grinned back. I spotted a game shop and grinned. "I'll meet you two back at the hotel." I said, walking off to the side. Tina wanted to argue, but I was already gone.

***

"Lance, what did you..." Tina began to start yelling at me. It was the next day, and we were on are way towards the next town.

"Relax, it's all here." I said, holding out the bag of Star Chips I had been given by the arcade manager. "It'll be alright. We'll be okay. I mean..." I was cut off myself as a dark shadow looked appeared over the horizon of the hill we were crossing over. 

The man was huge; probably about 6'11". He had wild black hair and a sick look on his face. Finally, he spoke in a voice that reeked evil. I finally recognized him from the show.

"Which of you has the Exodia piece." He demanded. He slowly pointed at me and pressed on my forehead, knocking me to the ground; not that it was any challenge, as I was still exhausted from the previous day. The girls helped me up, and I glared back at him, leaning hard on the two by my side.

"Panic!" I seethed. 

  
  


To Be Continued...

Thanks to all who read this. So ...Questions, comments, even flames and criticism are all welcomed by me. Just don't reprimand me over my spelling. And keep the reviews coming. I need support, or else I might loose interest in writing. Thank you all, especially Chuck ZFB for allowing me to write off of his story, and Tina and Meren for agreeing to be a part of this. And if you still think that this is to much like the Master of the Cards, leave me alone. And, if you do read this story, REVIEW! 

This will most likely be my last update for a while. For this story anyway. I'm helping a friend to write a story that pick up after Return to Duelist Kingdom, so I need to finish that. So to those who like that story, rejoice.

Also, I'm going to need a few new characters every now and then, so please, send me some stuff, and you might find your Duelist appearing at a random point in time. I'm not stealing this idea from Chuck; it's just taken me a while to be at a point where it is appropriate to ask. So please, send me your stuff! Only a few regulations:

1) No Dark Magicians (Unless I see fit. You can put it in, I just may take it out), no Blue Eyes White Dragons (Duh), and no Exodia.

2) Try to avoid Buster Blader, Red Eyes, Black Skull, Mirror Force, and other really common cards like that.

Send all the deck and character information in, and they will appear, provided they pass inspection.

This chapter has included a few cards that many of you have never before heard of. These were all monsters that have appeared only in the Japanese sets, and therefore, you wouldn't know about them. But fear not, for I, the mighty Time Mage have gone to the lengths to prepare a guide for all. Here it goes:

1) Dark Master Zork: Dark/Fiend/2700/1500/8. 

Effect: Once during your turn, roll a six-sided die. If it comes up 1 or 2, destroy all enemy monsters. If it comes up 3, 4, or 5, destroy one enemy monster. If a six, destroy all of your own monsters. 

2)Thousand Knives: Magic Card

If you have a Dark Magician in play, destroy one monster on field.

3) Card of Life: My own card. You'll learn more about it later on in the story.


	11. Duel with a Demon

Chapter Eleven: Duel with a Devil

  


Panik continued to fiercely glare at us. I continued to lean on Meren and Tina for support. He moved in closer and bared his teeth, which were more like fangs. Finally, he extended a finger out and pointed at me accusingly.

"You have it, don't you." I nodded. "I knew it!" he said, throwing his head back in a laugh of triumph. "And now, we'll Duel for it."

"Why?" I asked in a cold tone of voice, which betrayed how I felt. Even though I knew of his intimidation tactics, it did nothing to lessen my fear and feelings of helplessness. 

"I suppose introductions would be useful. Yes; I am Panik, a footman for the Shadows. Word reached us that an Exodia piece had been discovered at a video arcade. I was dispatched to recover it before it was lost. However, when I arrived this morning, I was told that the piece had been won already. I was also told about where you three were staying, and then learned that you had left already. I moved to cut you off, and succeeded I have." He laughed again. "Now let the Duel begin."

A large arena emerged from the ground behind Panik, the system automatically activating. Panik marched over to his consol and set his deck on the field. I pulled my deck out and was about to make my way over when a hand reached out and stopped me. I looked over to my left as Tina retracted her arm.

"What the heck are you doing?" I nearly shouted.

"You're way to weak as it is, Lance." she began to reason. "So I'll take him on. Besides, I need a bit of experience as well."

"Fine." I conceded. "Go ahead. Just don't loose this Exodia piece. I risked all to much for it."

"Don't worry." she snapped. I reared back. She walked over to her end of the arena and set up her deck. They each drew an opening hand and began to study each other.

"I'll go first." Panik croaked. "And I'll summon my Demon Soldier in attack mode." (1900/1500). "And that will end my turn."

Tina drew a card and sighed, a sign that she didn't have anything to really work with, but she could at least hold her own. "I'll set one monster in defense mode, and set one card to end my turn." Two of the tiles on the field began to glow.

Panik picked his next card up and smiled. "Now I'll summon Mad Dog of Darkness, in attack mode." The new monster was a large brown dog that was foaming with rabies and moving around in a hyperactive manner. (1900/1400) "Now I'll have my Demon Soldier attack your face down monster." he croaked. The demon soldier charged in and punched her monster with it's clawed fist. What was revealed was a large, moss green beetle.

"You've attacked my Man-Eater Bug, which I'll use to rid the field of your Mad Dog." The bug lunged itself forward and grasped the dog on its back. It began to glow, and then exploded, taking the Mad Dog monster in the kamikaze attack. 

Panik began to quake with anger as he stared at Tina. "Take your turn! It's only the second move, so losing my one monster means nothing to me." he spat. Tina drew a card.

"I'll set one more card face down, and then I'll summon another defensive monster." With three cards hidden, Panik looked onward, slightly fearful. Tina had already shown awesome potential as a Duelist, and he knew it. He'd have to move ever more carefully.

"I'll summon a monster in defense mode, and I'll attack with Demon Soldier." The creature once again pulled back his fist, preparing to deliver a devastating punch. However, it was this time met by a young girl in gold robes, kneeling next to a harp. The hard wooden edge of the instrument was in the monsters way, and fended the attack off.

"You've hit my Spirit of the Harp, which has a defensive strength of 2000, one hundred points higher than your Demon Soldiers attack, so you loose 100 Life Points.

(LP: 8000/7900)

"You little wench!" Panik shouted in frustration, noting Tina's cocky grin. "You think that 100 Life Points is enough to really matter. I'll crush you!"

"Go right on ahead. But first, you'll have to wait, as it is my turn." Tina called back.

"I don't like this." I noted to Meren. "If Panik was sent by these 'Shadows,' then he's got to be good. I mean, they wouldn't have trusted him with this kind of a mission if he wasn't. Not to mention that neither of them seems to be feeling much strain from the monsters. I don't care that their levels were low, Tina's lack of experience should be showing, but it's not."

"I think she's trying to not show it to scare Panik." Meren pointed out. I nodded, but still looked on doubtfully. 

"She'll just have to end it fast, before her energy is gone." a new voice explained. I turned to be greeted by another young man, around sixteen or seventeen years of age. He was about my height, maybe a bit taller, but built a bit stronger than I. He had black hair that was thinly spiked around his head while most of it was tied at his at the back. The binding was about three inches long, and then allowed about one and a half feet of hair to hang in the back. He was dressed in a white t-shirt with an unbuttoned black shirt over it that hung down to his mid-thigh. I also noted a Duel Disk strapped to his left forearm. 

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Kai Kaethen, and I'm investigating something for the World Champion." he stated in a cool voice. "And my research involves this Duel. Or more importantly, Panik."

"Well, hold the interviews for until after the Duel." I said, turning back towards the match, which had stopped at Kai's appearance. Tina looked at the guy with a puzzled expression, while Panik merely glared holes at the guy. However, he soon recovered and turned back towards Tina, who was picking up a card.

"I summon Thunder Nyan Nyan." The cat creature appeared and purred softly in anticipation for its attack. "And I'll-" Tina stopped abruptly and fell forward a bit, leaning hard on her platform. She took a few deep breaths, pulled herself together, and then continued. "I'll end my turn, since attacking wouldn't get me anywhere."

"I sacrifice Demon Soldier for the Beast of Gilfar, in attack mode!" he cried in triumph as he slapped the card down onto the field. His Demon Soldier disappeared, and in its place stood a tall monster with blue skin, that had brown patches of armor over its head, wrists, ankles, etc. (2200/2500). 

"Oh no." I breathed. Both Meren and Kai turned to me. Meren looked puzzled, but Kai looked more surprised, as if he didn't expect me to know the Beast of Gilfer's effect. "Tina, you have to listen to me!" I shouted, causing her to turn her head. "The Beast of Gilfar's effect isn't quite like how it was on the t.v. show. Although it is true that if the Beast of Gilfar goes to the Graveyard, then Panik will be able to equipt it to your monsters and lower their attack points by 500. However, that effect can only be activated if the Beast of Gilfar is destroyed and no chain of events fallows it."

"Um.....Could you try that again?" Meren asked.

I sighed. "If Tina can somehow destroy the Beast of Gilfar so that something else happens as a result of him going to the grave, then it will negate the effect." Meren continued to look at me puzzled. "Alright, let's take Card Destruction as our example. If you play card destruction, it will send the Beast of Gilfar to the Graveyard, and then you draw new cards as a result of Card Destruction, all in one fluid chain. That will negate the effect." Meren nodded, but still seemed confused. "Let's try again, this time we'll use Graceful Charity. You play Graceful Charity, draw three cards, and then you discard two. When you discard those two card, that's the end of the chain, and so nothing else occurs to negate the Beast of Gilfar's effect."

"Oh, I see." Meren suddenly squealed. Over her shoulder, Kai gave me a funny and confused look. 

"I don't get her either." I mouthed, hoping Meren hadn't seen.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Can I continue my turn?" Panik asked irritated. He turned back to the field and proceeded with his turn. "I'll attack Thunder Nyan Nyan with my Beast of Gilfar!" The dark creature tucked its arms and legs against its chest as a ball of fire formed in front of its body, steadily growing in size. It then suddenly snapped its arms and legs open, bursting the fire into a stream of flames that engulfed and incinerated Tina's cat monster. "And I'll then set one card face down for later."

(LP: 7700/7900)

Tina drew a card and sighed, setting another monster in defense mode. Panik drew again and laughed as he slapped the new card onto his field in defense mode before burning Tina's Spirit of the Harp. He then set a card face down before ending his turn. Tina drew again and set the new card face down and ended her turn.. 

"Ha ha!" Panik cried in triumph as he gazed at his new card. "I summon another Demon Soldier in attack mode, and flip over my face down Dark Gremlin!" The new monster was short and green with an amphibious exterior and long pointed ears. It flashed its clawed hands menacingly. "And Dark Gremlin's special effect allows me to take any card from my Graveyard and shuffle it back into my deck." he explained as he grabbed a card in his Graveyard and shuffled it into his deck for just a second. "Now I'll attack and destroy your last defense mode monster with Beast of Gilfar, and then I'll attack your Life Points directly with Dark Gremlin and Demon Soldier!" The ball of flames this time burned away Tina's Sangan, which she took advantage of and searched her deck for a monster with 1500 or fewer defense points. Then the Demon Soldier and Gremlin charged in for a direct attack and swung at Tina when a faint barrier appeared and blocked Tina from any physical harm.

(LP: 4200/7900)

"What was that?" Meren cried.

"In the arena's, a barrier exists to protect a players health when attacked directly." Kai explained.

"Jeez, and Kaiba never had the decency to install one on his Duel Disks." I commented, rubbing my chest where I had taken many direct hits the day before.

"I'll draw," Tina stammered. Regardless of that barrier protecting her, she still seemed to be losing energy and fast. She could no longer hide the pain and weakness she was feeling. "I'll play my Dark Hole Magic card to destroy all of the monsters in play." A black swirl of space appeared above the field and proceeded to absorb all of Panik's monsters into its endless abyss. "I'll then summon Dark Elf (2000/800) in attack mode, and end my turn." 

"Well, that was quite a setback." Panik admitted, smiling all the while. "But now I'll summon a monster in defense mode, use Beast of Gilfar's special effect and lower your Elf's attack points by 500, and then I'll play this, my Delinquent Dou magic card!"

"I'll counter your magic card with Mystical Space Typhoon." Tina called back.

"Tina, wait!" I shouted, but it was too late. A massive spiral of wind erupted and covered Panik's field. A few second's later the wind was gone, yet Panik's seemed untouched, and now two devil creatures were on his field, a disappointed, yet mischievous expression on their faces, their arms crossed over their chests.

"Why didn't my Mystical Space Typhoon work?" Tina cried in dismay. 

"How many times do I have to tell you girls!" I shouted in frustration. "YOU CAN'T USE Mystical Space Typhoon TO CHAIN OTHER REGULAR MAGIC CARDS!" Everyone turned to me, a look of surprise and horror on Meren and Tina's faces. "If you use Mystical Space Typhoon to chain a magic or trap card like Delinquent Duo, Raigeki, Mirror Force, or anything else like it, then the Magic/trap card will be destroyed, but its effect will NOT be negated. Kinda like attacking a flip effect monster. You destroy the monster, but if they are flipped by the attack or effect and not destroyed while face down, then their effect will remain."

"Why didn't you ever tell me that?" Tina demanded.

"I've told you girls hundreds of times!" I defended.

"Hello, I do have other Exodia pieces to hunt down." Panik yelled, returning our attention to the Duel at hand. "Now then, as I was saying, I'll use Delinquent Duo to discard one card from your hand." The first demon, a bright pink one, floated over to Tina's field and demandingly pointed at her middle card, which she reluctantly discarded. "And then you may pick on to discard as well." The second creature floated over and began to stomp its foot in anticipation. Tina bit her lip in though for a second until finally discarding the one of the left. "That ends my turn."

"Tina, don't worry, you can still win!" I shouted.

"I just lost my Wingweaver and Swords of Revealing Light!" she shouted in frustration. "What should I do."

"Defeat him." I heard her sister cheer. "Tina, you're one of the best back home, so you can win."

"She's right Tina, I don't know much about your skills, but I do have faith in you." Kai said to reassure her.

Tina continued to look on nervously, but proceeded to draw her card. "I play Graceful Charity to draw three cards," she said as she thumbed the top three cards from her deck, "And discard two." She chose two of her old cards and dropped them into her grave. "Next I'll use Monster Reborn to revive my Wingweaver!" Tina's monster appeared on her field in her usual glory, gorgeous as usual. "Next, I'll use this ritual magic card, White Dragon Ritual!"

"What does that do?" Panik demanded.

"What _does_ it do?" Meren asked, looking at me.

"I have no idea. It must be a card I never researched, or at least not very thoroughly. But it has to be powerful if Tina put it in her deck as a ritual monster. They take a lot of work, and so only a select few are worth it. I trust her judgement."

"It will summon a monster with relatively low stats," Kai began to explain. "But two very unique effects. You'll see."

Tina's Dark Elf disappeared to pay the cost for the ritual monster, as it required a total level of four to be payed. The new monster was a man in white armor that covered his whole body, a long fluid cape waving behind him and a long broad sword in his hand. "My Paladin White Dragon is now in play." (1900/1200) "Then I'll remove my Thunder Nyan Nyan and Spirit of the Harp from play to special summon Soul of Purity and Light!" The newest monster was an angel of sorts, appearing to be translucent except for her thick, bright wings. (2000/1800) "And I'll activate my Paladin of White Dragon's special effect."

"What may that be?" Panik demanded.

"I can sacrifice it from the field to special summon a Blue Eyes White Dragon from my hand or deck, in attack mode!" Tina explained as her knight disappeared in a flash of light, and was replaced by Tina's ultimate behemoth.

"What?!" Panik cried, reeling back in horror. "How?! I thought that the Kaiba boy was the only one to have a Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"Yeah, well-Life's full of disappointments." I called up.

"Anyway, I'll attack your defense mode monster with Soul of Purity and Light!" The angel swept down on Panik's monster and swirled around it, creating a violent blast of wind. Panik raised his hands over his face to protect it from the surge. In the end, a simple Bistro Butcher was destroyed in a blast of glass shards. "Then I'll attack your Life Points directly with Wingweaver!" Next, the seraph spread her wings to their fullest, shimmering brightly. A wave of pure light washed over Panik's field. "That ends my turn."

(LP: 4200/3150)

Panik looked Tina over, an angry and fierce look ver his eyes. However, he then twisted his eyes into a crooked and evil smile and began to laugh in triumph. "You foolish little girl." she shouted. "You could have attacked with that blue Eyes and left me with only one-hundred and fifty points. I guess your growing weaker and weaker from the summoning."

"Wrong, Panik." Kai called. "There is a price to pay for using the Knight of White Dragon's effect. If she uses it to summon a Blue Eyes, then she must forfeit her attack with the dragon that turn." 

"Fine!" Panik shouted. "It makes no difference to me. I'll still crush you. 1050 Life Points is no major gap; I'll overcome it soon."

"And how will you do that?" Tina asked as Panik drew a card, as faint silver glow burning from her fist.

"With this card." Panik exclaimed, turning it for all to see. It was a ritual magic card that depicted a metal pot shaped like unto a skull, while two poles on either side were lit with bright flames. "I play my Curse of the Masked Beast ritual magic card!" Panik shouted with glee as he slapped it onto the field. The same altar form the card appeared on the field, while two monsters appeared inside either flame. "I'll sacrifice my second Dark Gremlin, along with my La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp, to summon my Masked Beast, in attack mode." The two flames erupted and completely destroyed the two monsters, while a beam of black light was released from the skull, and out walked a peculiar creature that stood back on two large mantis legs , while its upper body was brown and thin, a red mask over its face, and it held a knotted old staff in its hand. (3200/1800)

"Now then, which monster should I attack?" Panik asked in a mock tone of voice that was full of speculation. "That Blue Eyes is indeed a great threat, as is the Wingweaver. However, that Soul of Purity and Light is so weak that I can't help it! Masked Beast, attack and destroy Soul of Purity and Light!" The monster charged across the field and struck down the angel with its club, obliterating it. Tina grimaced and wiped some sweat from her brow, continuing to lean against the arena for support.

(LP:3300/3150)

"What?" Panik shouted in disbelief as he noticed the score. My eyes widened in wonder and speculation as well, as I knew that the Masked Beast's attack was thirty-two hundred, and the Soul of Purity and Light had only two thousand, which was a 1200-point difference. Yet, Tina had only lost 900 Life Points!

"You don't know the rules." Kai said, shaking his head as he closed his eyes and face the ground. "Soul of Purity and Light's effect lowers all of your monsters on the fields' attack points by 300 during your battle phase, which lowered the Masked Beast's attack to 2900 when you attacked."

"Well, be as that may, my monster is now once again up to 3200 attack points!" Panik shouted. "And now I'll set one monster in defense mode, to protect my Life Points. Make your move."

Tina drew her card, her hand shaking violently and her face covered in sweat. However, that didn't stop her from going on with her turn. "I summon a monster in defense mode, and switch all my monsters to defense mode."

"Well then, I'll set one card face down, and then I'll set my new monster in defense mode." Panik growled. "And then I'll attack with Masked Beast and destroy your Blue Eyes!" The absurd monster leapt across the field and struck the dragon, shattering it.

Tina drew again and smiled, despite her worn out condition. She set her new card face down and ended her turn, saying nothing.

"I'm growing rather bored." Panik muttered. "I activate Call of the Haunted to revive my Beast of Gilfar, in attack mode." The blue and red demon appeared. "Then I summon my third Demon Soldier in attack mode!" Another shadow creature appeared. "And I'll attack with all three of my monsters! My Masked Beast will destroy your Wingweaver, and other two monsters will attack you directly!"

"I activate a trap card!" Tina shouted.

"Trap card?" Panik shouted in terror.

"Mirror Force!" A bright barrier appeared and absorbed the shock of the Masked Beasts' attack, and then reflected the force back at it and Panik's other monsters, destroying them. "That returns control of the field to me."

"You'd like to think that, wouldn't you!" Panik yelled. "But in truth, you just played directly into my hands!" He grabbed the card from a few turns ago off of the mat and smacked it down with force. "I activate Bargain with a Demon!"

"What does that do?" I asked aloud. 

"With this quick-play magic card, I can summon one of the strongest, most deadly monsters in the entire game!" Panik explained.

"So what does my destroying your Masked Beast have to do with this?" Tina asked in shock.

"That card can only be activated when a monster with eight stars is sent to the Graveyard." Kai explained, his eyes narrowed and focused. "And now Panik will summon hi Berserk Dead Dragon." With those last words, Kai's eyes snapped open wide in understanding.

"Is that a bad thing?" Meren asked. 

"Does the name 'Berserk Dead Dragon' sound good?" I asked sharply. I turned my attention back to the arena, where a violet cyclone had appeared, spinning violently. As it began to thin, I could make out what looked similar to a Red Eyes Black Dragon, but it was dead and decaying. It had little skin, and what small amount that was left was brown and rotting. The entire monstrosity look more and more like a skeleton with disintegrating fabric draped on poorly. (3500/0)

"Now my Dragon, attack with Blazing Inferno!" The beast reeled back its head, a massive ball of black fire forming in its mouth. It grew to immense sizes before releasing itself, bursting on impact with Tina's field, the explosion covering her entire side of the arena. When the flash was gone, we could see only smoke rising up from the torched ground, and not one monster remaining.

"Wait a minute!" I shouted. "Tina had two monsters in play! Where is the one she had face down?"

"Berserk Dead Dragon can attack _all_ enemy monsters at once." Panik laughed. "The only downside is that I lose 500 attack points each turn. And don't forget, little girl, that my Beast of Gilfar's spirit is still wondering the field. It will condemn your next monster for sure."

"Tina, be careful. That Berserk Dead Dragon changes many of the rules, and isn't going to be easy to beat." I shouted. "But I know you can find a way to beat it."

"He's right Tina, don't give up!" Meren cried to her younger sister. 

Tina nodded, but still looked at the dragon, unsure of what to do. She drew her card and smiled, setting it in defense mode, ending her turn.

"Running scared, are we." Panik mocked. "My Dragon may be down to 3000 attack points, but I'm going to change that now." he grinned. "I equipt my Berserk Dead Dragon with Big Bang Shot!" Panik's dragon began to glow a fiery red as it absorbed the power of Panik's new magic card. "Big Bang Shot raises my monsters attack power by 500, and then it allows me to deal damage to you, even when your monster is in defense mode!" The dragons points returned to thirty-five hundred as the red light intensified. "Well then, I think it's time I attacked, Go, Final Flash!" The black flame was of equal proportions, and shattered Tina's monsters, which revealed itself to be her second Man-Eater Bug.

"Big mistake Panik. Now your strongest monster is gone because of my monsters effect." The Bug leapt at Tina, but was stopped short as a man in armor with a fine cape over his shoulders appeared.

"Your big mistake!" Panik laughed. "You overlooked my face down card, Royal Command, which will disarm your flip effect monsters and leave you well open to an attack. Not to mention the sever loss of Life Points you'll suffer now due to my Big Bang Shot magic card!" (LP: 400/3150) "And my dragon still is strong with 3000 attack points."

"Tina..." I heard Meren mutter in fear under her breath. And despite how much I wanted to yell at her, to tell her not to give up, I wanted to give up myself. I felt a tremor of fear run down my spine as I pulled the Exodia piece out of my pouch, as if I expected it to help Tina win. I shook my head in despair. I looked back up to the Duel as Tina drew her next card and set it face down.

"This Duel is over!" Panik laughed with pride. "Berserk Dead Dragon, attack!" The ogre tilted its head back and unleashed yet another blast of fire. This time, however, it was met by Tina's trap card...

"Waboku!" she shouted as the attack was canceled out.

"Why you little...! I'll still destroy you and take that Exodia piece!"

"No you wont." she responded as she drew another card. "I summon Hysteric Fairy, in attack mode." The monster was stall and this, dressed in what appeared to be a purple suit, glasses covering her face, and a text book clutched in her arms. (1800/500)

"What good does that do?" I asked, turning my head to Kai.

"Hysteric Fairy's effect states that if you sacrifice two monsters to her, then she can raise your Life Points by one thousand." he explained.

"Now I'll play the magic card, Scapegoat." Four small, fluffy sheep creatures appeared on Tina's field, each one childish and tranquil. "Now I'll sacrifice all four of my Scapegoats for my Hysteric Fairy's effect." All four of the lambs began to glow and fade away, and with each one Tina's Life Points increased. Soon, all were gone, and Tina recovered slightly.

(LP: 2400/3150)

"I'll not stand for this!" Panik shouted. "I must win!"

"Unfortunately, you wont get much time to do so, as I'll activate my Swords of Revealing Light, freezing your monsters for three turns." Tina said with a smile. A vast array of shining white swords appeared all around Panik's field.

"Fine then." Panik spat. "It doesn't matter much. I'll summon Giant Orc in attack mode, and end my turn." The new monster was gray and obscure. It was tall, but its body was lopsided and broad. The troll held a large club in its hands, and glared at Tina's field in anticipation of destroying. (2200/0).

Tina drew her card and summoned her Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode, as well as setting a card face down.

"That's one turn off of your Swords of Revealing Light. So I'll take my turn and sacrifice Giant Orc," The troll began to glow and cry out in agony before disappearing, being replaced by a monster whose size rivaled the Berserk Dead Dragon. It stood on two massive feet, it's body a royal blue, but most of it was covered in bright pink tendrils, while its head ended it two great horns. "For my Great Beast Gaazetto!" (0/0)

"What kind of a threat is that thing?" I asked aloud.

"When this monster is summoned, its attack points are doubled of the monsters sacrificed to summon it. So that means that Gaazetto's attack points are forty-four hundred! And now, I'm only paralyzed for one more turn. Then my two monsters will destroy you!"

"Actually, you wont." Tina said as she drew her new card. The card began to glow, as did Tina's Crest of Wisdom. The silver light intensified and completely swallowed Tina before fading away. "I'll first play Raigeki." she said, slapping a card from her hand onto the field. Two bolts of white lighting showered down on the field, ripping Panik's two monsters apart. "And I'll use this card, Card of Wisdom." 

"Card of Wisdom?" Kai and Panik asked at the same time.

"This card is one of a kind, and going to in it all." Tina began. "Instead of sacrificing a_monster_, this card allows me to sacrifice five hundred Life Points in place a one monster. So I'll pay 500 points, and I'll summon my Warrior of the Sun!" The monster was dressed in thick round armor, white in color with red flames licking at the trim. Its face was covered in a gold mask, an it held a large sword with massive, curved teeth. (2100/1400). "Now I'll attack your Life Points directly with Warrior of the Sun!" The kachina sword-wielder rushed across the field and slashed at Panik's Life Points, the barrier appearing again to protect him. "Then I'll set one more card, and end my turn."

(LP: 400/1050)

Panik clenched his teeth and growled as he picked a new card up. "Ha!" he shouted with a laugh. "I play Premature Burial to revive my Masked Beast!" The ground on Panik's field began to crack and split at a massive arm reached out, a figure clenched in its fist. It set the monster down before releasing several small tendrils that seeped throughout gray skin. "I pay 800 Life Points, but it's well worth it, and- WAIT!" he shouted. He looked at his monster and realized that it wasn't his Masked Beast at all. It was his Giant Orc! "What...How?" he stammered.

"My trap card." Tina explained. "Shift. It takes any magic card that would specifically target one of our monsters, and then redirect it. So I redirected your Premature Burial to your Giant Orc."

"No!" Panik shook with rage. "And I still lose 800 Life Points because of my card, but I can't finish you off yet." (LP: 400/250) "But still, I can wipe your monster out! Giant Orc, attack!" The troll charged towards Tina's monster, who merely raised his sword and slashed down, breaking the ogre's club and destroying it. "What?"

"Warrior of the Sun's special ability." Tina smiled. "Whenever in battle with a Dark-type monster his attack points will increase by 500, making it 2600 attack points strong. That was enough to both destroy your Orc, as well as what remained of your Life Points."

(LP: 400/0000)

Panik fell to his knees in disbelief as his loss sunk in. His mouth stood agape as he continued to gawk at Tina, until suddenly his attention snapped upward. 

"No Master, please. I tried as hard as I could. Don't....Please....No!" His body snapped to a ridged position as a blue light overcame him, its intensity great. When it cleared, Panik's body went limp as he toppled over the side of the arena platform, threataning to crash to the earth.

However, as he neared the ground, a blur of some sort blew past him, grabbing him and landing him safely on the ground.

"That was close." Kai remarked, setting the body down.

"Kai!" Meren shouted, staring in terror at her sister, who also seemed to be threatening to also fall. Kai began to dash across the earth to try and catch her, however, before he could reach her, another blur whizzed by and grabbed her. When it landed, it could be seen that it was a young woman, a few years older than Tina. She set the girls faint body on the ground and then turned towards us.

Her hair was brown, curled and slightly braided. Her eyes appeared to be blue, but it was impossible to determine as her glasses were tinted. Her pants were black, as was her shirt, but her vest was silver, along with her silver cross on a chain.

"Hey Kai, getting a bit distracted, are you?" she said with a grin.

"Not now." the black-haired man responded, matching her smile with a rough, nearly emotionless expression. "Listen Laura, I gotta go take care of something. Tell Yugi I'll be late to the council, but that I do have some useful information." He turned and disappeared behind some trees. Meren and I both turned to face the girl known as Laura.

"Hey!" she smiled warmly. We both nodded back, but neither of us smiling. "Well, it was nice meeting you three. I hope we meet again later. See ya." She waved before pulling a card from her vest and throwing it to the wind. A Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress appeared and swooped down, carrying her away.

"Well," I said, turning to Tina's sleeping body. "That was eventful. And it seems that we've found a place to camp." Meren silently nodded, her eyes closed. I looked slightly closer and noticed the beginnings of tears forming. I looked one last time at Tina before turning and preparing to set up camp.

  


_To Be Continued...._

  


OK people, as always, I've introduced a few new Japanese Cards that have as of yet to be released. So here we go:

Berserk Dead Dragon:Dark/Zombie/8/3500/0 This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of a [Bargain With a Demon]. This Monster can attack each of your opponent's Monsters on the Field once. During the End Phase of each of your turns, reduce this card's attack strength by 500. 

Bargain With A Demon: Instant Magic You can activate this card during a turn in which a level 8 or higher Monster goes from your Field to the Cemetery. Special Summon a [Berserk Dead Dragon] from your hand or deck. 

Great Demon Gaazetto: Dark/Fiend/6/0/0 This card's attack strength is double the base attack strength of the Monster sacrificed to Sacrifice Summon this card. 

  


Warrior of the Sun: Light/Warrior/6/2100/1400 When this monster is in play with a Dark main-type monster, raise this monsters attack power by 500 for the Battle Phase.

  


Card of Wisdom: A card of my own creation. It'll reveal itself over time.


End file.
